Cure Lost, Love Found
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Ranma has another chance at a cure for his curse, but this one can change him more then he thinks. R/A
1. Finding the Cure

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Lost Cure, Found Love: 

A Tale of Ranma

"I am so sick of this!" It had just started raining, as it usually did when Ranma was outside. Akane had seen Ranma get mad when this happened, but today it was different, he seemed really upset.

"Oh come on Ranma. You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"I don't want to be used to it! I just want it to go away! I want to be a real man Akane!" Akane looked up at Ranma. He was walking on the fence, like he always did after school. (AN: I always call Ranma a 'he', even if he's in his girl form, I hope I don't confuse anyone). 

"Well Ranma, I kinda like you like this. I mean, if you were a full guy, then I couldn't torture you with just a tiny glass of water, could I?" Akane looked up and smiled at Ranma and Ranma looked down and smiled back. 

What Akane didn't know was that she tortured Ranma everyday. By no fault of her own, mind you. Ranma just felt really bad whenever he looked at Akane. She could have someone so much better then him. Ranma knew that Akane wouldn't get a chance with someone better. His own jealousy kept her from so many other boys that she may have been interested in, and their fathers would make them marry which would ruin Akane's social life forever. Who would ever want to be with a sex-changing freak anyway? 

What Ranma didn't know was that Akane really did like him the way he was. She liked him no matter what. Even if he was a girl at the time, he was still Ranma, and he would always be Ranma no matter what. She knew that Ranma didn't think so though. Akane knew that Ranma felt like a different person when he was a girl, and technically he was right, but no matter what he looked like, he was still Ranma. Akane always thought that Ranma deserved someone better then her. Someone who could better understand what he was going through. Even though she had "the curse" Akane knew that Shampoo was out of the question, Ranma wouldn't marry her if his life depended on it. Kodachi wasn't even close to being in the running. Ranma would never do that to himself. That leaves Ranma's one and only choice, Ukyo. She was perfect for Ranma in every way. She could cook and she was Ranma's best friend. She also had the whole phase where she just wanted to be a boy, and so she knows what it is like to be confused for the other sex. It wasn't fair to keep Ranma away from someone that he really wanted to be with and that was so perfect for him. Poor Ranma, he was going to have to marry someone he hated just because of honor. Honor should never outweigh happiness, try to be happy Ranma.

It had been two days since Ranma and Akane had their little talk after school in the rain. There was no school today and they were both just sitting around the house bored. At least they were until they heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Where am I now!" 

"Oh no, not him. He's the last person I want to see today." Akane got up and went to the door so she could get Ryoga and lead him in the house.

"Come on Ranma, he's your friend. At least try to be nice." Akane went outside and Ranma followed. 

Ryoga was standing right outside the Tendo gates, in fact, Akane almost hit him when she opened the gates.

"Oh Ryoga, I'm sorry. How are you? Have you gone anywhere interesting lately?" Ranma was standing on the wall above Ryoga and was waiting for his chance to start with the P-Chan jokes. 

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Akane was shocked to say the least, but not as shocked as Ranma, he fell off the wall. 

"Ryoga? Of course we've met. I'm Akane, remember?" Ryoga took a close look at the girl in front of him, she looked kind of familiar but he couldn't place her. 

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." Just then Ranma came around the fence to ask Ryoga what the heck he was talking about, but before Ranma could say anything, Ryoga attacked.

"Ranma Saotome, I'll kill you!" Ryoga ran past Akane and began to attack Ranma. 

After 5 minutes of fighting, Ranma had knocked Ryoga out cold. Akane made Ranma take Ryoga in the house and Akane was treating him. She was really upset that Ryoga didn't recognize her. She had considered Ryoga a really close friend, and now he says that he doesn't even know her name. 

"I hope Ryoga's going to be ok."

"I hope he isn't."

"Ranma! You were really hard on him and something is obviously wrong with him.

"Why, just because he doesn't remember you? Maybe his bad sense of direction is spreading to his memory. What I want to know is why he was fighting so badly."

"That's what I was talking about Ranma." Akane had a large bowl filled with ice water so she could dab Ryoga's forehead. Ranma was sitting behind Akane and Akane was sitting next to Ryoga. Akane turned around to ask Ranma a question.

"Ranma, do you think he hates me?" For the second time today, Ranma was shocked.

"Who? Ryoga? Believe me Akane, he doesn't hate you."

"Well, why else would he pretend not to know me?"

"I don't think he was pretending. Why do you care so much? Do you like him?" 

"Grow up Ranma!" Akane turned around and knocked the bowl full of ice water onto Ryoga. The water splashed right in Ryoga's lap. Ranma's eyes grew wide. Ryoga was going to change and Akane would be pissed. The only problem was…Ryoga wasn't changing. 


	2. Thinking it Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

"Grow up Ranma!" Akane turned around and knocked the bowl full of ice water onto Ryoga. The water splashed right in Ryoga's lap. Ranma's eyes grew wide. Ryoga was going to change and Akane would be pissed. The only problem was…Ryoga wasn't changing.

Ryoga shot up after the ice water fell in his lap. He looked around the room until his gaze fell upon the other people in the room. There was the girl from before, who looked really sympathetic, and there was Ranma, who looked as though he's seen a ghost. 

"Ranma Saotome, I'll kill…" He was cut off by the girl.

"Ryoga, I'm so sorry about the water. I-I'd help you dry off but…" Akane began to blush and then Ryoga realized where exactly the water had fallen and blushed too. 

"I-I-It's ok, ma'am. I can handle it." 

"Please Ryoga, call me Akane, like you used to." Ranma was practically getting sick, but he needed to know why Ryoga didn't change. 

"Akane, why don't you leave the room and let Ryoga dry himself off. Maybe he wants to change out of those wet pants." Akane and Ryoga began to blush even more. 

"Um…good idea Ranma. I'll be in the dining room if you need me." Akane left the room and Ranma started asking questions.

"Ok Mr. P, what is all this about. Why don't you know Akane and how come you didn't change into a pig?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Saotome, and you know perfectly well that my name is Hibiki, there is no P in it at all." Ranma face faulted.

"Ryoga, why aren't you a pig right now?" 

"What is wrong with you Saotome? Why would I be a pig, I'm a human, aren't you?"

After a few more questions similar to the ones above, Ranma realized he wasn't getting anywhere so he decided to ask his questions a bit differently.

"So Ryoga, where did you come from, I mean where did you last stay the longest?"

"What is it any business of yours?" 

"I was just wondering." Ryoga gave Ranma a skeptical glance but answered his question anyway.

"Well, I was in China most recently."

"China! Where in China!" 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but there were a lot of these springs."

"Did you fall into one of them?"

"No! You'd have to be a real moron to go near those springs if you listen to the woman."

"Woman?"

"Yes, she didn't tell me her real name, but she told me to call her Su-Lin. She lives in a cave above the spring. She let me stay there for a few days. She told me about all the people that fell into the spring, and how she couldn't bare seeing all of them. So she made a cure. She has a million pots full of her own blend of 'Spring of drowned man' and 'Spring of drowned woman'. She gave me this map incase I knew anyone with the curse."

"Ryoga, you have to give me that map!" 

"Why?"

"Because I need it!"

"Why? Are you cursed?"

"I might be! Now give me the map Ryoga!"

"What do you turn into!" 

"A monster, so don't even try it!" 

"I'll give you the map Ranma, but Su-Lin told me that I have to give you a warning before I give you this map."

"Yeah, fine, just tell me and get it over with." Ryoga handed Ranma the map and gave the warning. 

"Su-Lin's cure does not come without a price. You have to give up something in return, much to her chagrin. If you have your curse lifted, you will only remember things prior to the curse. There is no way to recover your memories. You will be as you were before the curse. Are you willing to make the sacrifice?"

"Of course I…" just then Akane walked into the room with her eyes covered. 

"Um…If you're done changing Ryoga, I'd like to put some disinfectant on your cheek." Ryoga put his hand up to his right cheek and noticed that it was scraped.

"Um, well I didn't get to change but come on in." Akane uncovered her eyes. Ryoga looked ok, it seems like there was anything wrong with him. Ranma on the other hand, looked as though he was going to throw up or cry or both.

Akane began applying the disinfectant to Ryoga's cheek. Normally she's be making small talk on Ryoga's travels, but she really didn't feel all that comfortable around him, and Ranma staring at her didn't help either. All of the sudden Ranma stood up, like he was in a trance. 

"I have to go, I'll be back in a while." 

"Ranma! Where are you going?" Ranma shook his head.

"I don't know, somewhere where I can think." Then Ranma left. 

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

"He has a lot to think about. I found a cure to his curse and he doesn't know if he should go through with it or not."

"Well of course he should, if it works that is."

"It works too well."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well, if he decides to go through with the cure, then he will forget everything that happened after the curse happened." For a second Akane stopped breathing.

"Oh." Ryoga decided that it was time for him to leave. 

"Thank you for all of your help, Akane. I must be going now. Bye." Akane stood up too. She knew that Ryoga would never be able to find his way out of the house on his own. 

"I have to go to the market anyway, I'll walk you out." 

Akane and Ryoga had split up at the Tendo gates. He didn't tell Akane where he was going, she figured that he didn't even know, but he did say that he probably wouldn't be coming back. Akane could hardly stand it. She lost a really close friend and she was about to lose Ranma. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to make sure Ranma got cured, she had to talk him into it. She was sitting in the park. She realized that she was crying, but she couldn't help it and she didn't want to stop. She was going to lose Ranma

Ranma had left the Tendo home and started jumping rooftops. He really didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he needed to really think. Ironically, he ended up at the rooftop of Furinkan High School. He could see most of Nerima from up there. He saw The Nekohanten and was relieved that he wouldn't be able to remember all the stuff they did to him. The he looked over a few blocks and saw Ukyo's shop. Ranma knew that he would remember Ukyo, but he wouldn't remember her as she is now. He would remember Ukyo as the little boy he used to play with. He saw the Kuno compound, rolled his eyes and thought 'thank God'. Then he landed on the Tendo dojo. He looked at it for a good minute and a half. 

Ranma began rationalizing. He figured that if he took his dad and they both got cured, then he would be taken to the dojo anyway. Then he could start over with Akane, but she would remember him and he wouldn't remember to be nice to her. Maybe he could talk to the family before he left and tell them that when he comes back they should act as they normally do. Ranma wanted to make this as easy as possible. He really wanted his cure, but he wanted his memories too. He looked over the edge and noticed someone passing by the front of the school. She was a girl with short, midnight blue hair. It took poor Ranma a few seconds to realize that the girl who just passed by the school was Akane. 

Ranma jumped off the roof and followed Akane to the park. She was walking around aimlessly for a while and then she just sat down on the grass and began to cry. Ranma didn't know what to do. He thought that she was crying because of Ryoga, but he realized that it must have been something else. If she left her house to cry then it had to be something bigger then Ryoga. Ranma wanted to approach her, but he thought that she would get mad so he kept his distance. She was crying for a while, Ranma had lost track of the time. It was dark now and he figured the family would be worried. He didn't want Akane to be embarrassed that she was crying so Ranma decided to give her an out. He walked silently to the entrance of the park, which was a good 30 feet from Akane's current position. 

Akane just realized that it was dark and that she was still in the park crying. She figured that her family would be worry and send Ranma out to get her soon enough. That is, if Ranma was even home yet. 

"Hey Akane! You out here?" Akane wiped her tear stained face and turned towards the voice. 

"Your dad is cryin' his eyes out. Where are ya'?" Akane began walking towards Ranma. She didn't want to talk because she knew that it would be a dead give away that she had been crying. She was walking rather slowly, she didn't feel really well. Then she saw Ranma and instead of crying, like she though she would, she feinted. 

Ranma ran up and caught Akane before she hit the ground. He didn't expect her to feint. If anything Ranma thought that she would start crying some more. 

"Hey Akane! Come on, wake up!" She wasn't waking up and Ranma didn't want to take her home like this, so he took her to the fountain in the middle of the park. He began splashing water on her face. After a few splashes she woke up and started coughing. Apparently, Ranma got more water up Akane's nose then he did anywhere else. 

"You ~*cough***~** jerk! What did you do that for?" 

"Well what was I supposed to do when you feinted?"

"Well you could have taken me home!"

"Yeah, our fathers and your sisters would have taken that well. I can just imagine it. I walk in the house with out cold in my arms. You dad would be crying, Kasumi would be worried, Nabiki would be taking pictures of us 'crossing the threshold', and my dad would be calling a priest." 

"Still, you didn't have to splash water up my nose!"

"I wasn't aiming for your nose! I was just trying to splash your face." 

"It doesn't matter. Let's go home." Akane got up and began walking home. Ranma followed. They walked from the park to the street in silence and then Akane started talking. 

"Ryoga told me about the cure. That's what you were going to think about right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, I think you should do it, not that my opinion matters. It's just that, you've wanted this for so long Ranma, you deserve it." Tears were welling in Akane's eyes and her voice began to waver, but she wanted to make sure Ranma made the right decision. 

"I think I am going to do it, but I really don't want to forget everyone."

"Well, you don't have to you know. Maybe you could write a note to yourself, Nabiki could take a few pictures with little messages on the back. We could even make a video and visit all the people you want to remember. We can tape you talking to them and just doing some normal stuff. You're going to end up back at the dojo anyway, we'll be waiting for you and when you get here, it'll be a whole lot better then last time. We'll be able to get off on a good start this time Ranma, it'll be nice."

"I like the video idea. But I don't agree with the rest. It just wouldn't be fair Akane. Everything will be new to me and you're going to be acting the way you think I want you to act, not the way you are. What fun would it be if we didn't tease each other? I don't think I would ever remember you if you acted like that."

"Why do you want to remember a stupid tomboy like me anyway?" Ranma hated it when Akane did this guilt trip stuff, mainly because it always worked

"Come on Akane. Why do you gotta say stuff like that?" 

"Well, it's true isn't it? I'm just an uncute tomboy. I think you're better off not knowing me. So before you leave to get cured I'll tape you having a conversation with all of the people you want to remember. Then when you come back to the dojo, I'll make arrangements to leave that day and you can pick Kasumi or Nabiki as your fiancée, you wouldn't know the difference anyway."

"Firstly, do you remember how we became engaged in the first place? Your sisters gave up the position to you. If we do it again they'll be even more predisposed to do that and not to mention what your father will do. Secondly, it doesn't matter if you're an uncute tomboy or not, if I want to remember you then I will. And another thing, you don't even know how to use the camera so how do you expect to tape me?" Ranma was really proud of himself.

"For your information, Nabiki taught me how to use the camera and I've made so tapes of you sparing and sold them at school. And if you want to remember me then you can, but don't blame me for anything that you don't like." They were at the Tendo gates and they went inside. 

That night Ranma told his father about the cure and Genma was packed and ready to go that minute. Then Ranma told his father that there were a few things that he wanted to remember and that they would leave in two days. Ranma had decided that He would start in the Tendo home. He would talk to Kasumi, Nabiki and then Mr. Tendo. After that he would go to his friends houses and talk to them and then he'd go to the Nekohanten for lunch and talk to Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne. Even though he didn't like them bothering him they were still worth remembering. After that he would head to Dr. Tofu's and then he would visit Ukyo. Ranma hoped that he would be able to run into Ryoga, but it wouldn't be the same if he couldn't get him with the P-Chan jokes. Either way, after Ukyo's Ranma decided that he would take Akane into the dojo and ask her to tape him doing some moves that he learned after he got cursed, such as the katsu tenshin amaguriken (chestnuts roasting on an open fire) and the Shi Shi Hokodan (Ryoga's depression attack) so he would be able to reacquire them easily. Then he would talk to Akane, one on one in the dojo. Ranma also decided to write a note to himself and hide it in his pack, somewhere at the bottom. That way when he would be able to remind himself of a few things that he might not have wanted to say on camera. 

AN: Well, I only got one review for the first chapter, but I am determined to finish this fic because I really like it. So, I'm hoping more people will review in the coming chapters and if not, oh well. I have two endings mapped out for this fic as well, and I'm not telling you either of them. Based on what you guys say in your reviews is the ending I will go with, and who knows, maybe I'll post both endings just to see which one you guys like better. Either way, when you review please tell me a little bit of what you'd like to see next. Thanks for reading! 


	3. The First Few Interviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Ranma had wanted to get an early start with the taping, but Akane had to do her morning run, and then shower, and now she was in her room getting dressed. 

"Come on Akane! I have to leave by 8 tonight and I would like to get started on this video!"

"Look Ranma, I'm going as fast as I can. Just go downstairs and eat, I'll be down before you're done and I'll skip breakfast. Just leave me alone for a minute!" 

"Fine, but if I'm done eating and you're not ready, then I'm going without you." Ranma went downstairs to eat what could be his last good meal in a long time. Ranma felt bad that he was being mean and rushing Akane on what could be his last real day with her, but he really wanted to get started on the video. He was eating rather slowly, for Ranma anyway, and didn't even notice that Akane was standing behind him until she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey, what ya do that for?" When Ranma turned around he was stunned. Akane was wearing an outfit he'd never seen her in. She was wearing a yellow Chinese top, similar to the ones Shampoo wears and a simple pair of denim shorts. Ranma couldn't explain why this out fit was affecting him so, but it was. He was in such a trance, that he hardly heard Akane speak. 

"You will not act any differently then you normally would when this camera is running. You want to know the real you, and you're not going to get to know you if you act all cocky and macho…on the other hand you are very cocky and macho so that might not work. In any case, be yourself, for your sake Ranma." 

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Come on." Ranma got up to leave but Akane wasn't following. 

"Well, come on Akane." She was looking at the table. 

"It's just that I'm really hungry."

"You said that you'd skip breakfast!"

"Well I didn't think you'd hold me to it, no gentleman would. I guess you're just not a gentleman." Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Can you make it to go at least?" Akane smiled at him. 

"Uh huh. Let me just get a box." Akane ran into the kitchen

"You know that o so special chemistry you two share will be gone when you come back. Things like that only happen once in a life time." 

"Nabiki, you shouldn't say such things. If Ranma and Akane are meant to be then they will rekindle any flame that goes out with Ranma's cure, right Ranma?"

"Um, sure Kasumi." Akane came back into the dining room and began to put some food into the box.

"So, who are we going to talk to first?" 

"Well, I was thinking about talking to your sisters and then your father first off." Akane face faulted.

"Why did you make me rush and pack up my breakfast if we were going to stay here?!"

"Well, I made you rush cause I had a schedule made up and I made you pack your breakfast because I thought it would be funny." Akane got that look in her eyes and he mallet began to appear, but before she could hit Ranma with it he reminded her of something. 

"Remember Akane, today is my last day here." The mallet disappeared and Akane smiled.

"I'll give you that this time, but it wont work all day!" Akane then began to eat some of her food Ranma let her with out argument.

After Akane was done eating (which was only a few minutes after she started because Akane wasn't feeling very well) the conversation with Kasumi started.

"Um, Hi Kasumi." Kasumi was standing at the kitchen sink and Ranma was standing next to her with Akane behind them. 

"Oh, Hello Ranma. How are you?"

"I'm good, considering. Would you like some help with the dishes?"

"Of course Ranma! I'll wash them and then you can dry them."

"Ok." After a few dishes had been passed Ranma's way, he decided that he should be asking Kasumi questions about what he was like. 

"Kasumi, since I'm going to be watching this video after I lose my memory, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Of course not Ranma. Let's talk at the table, I'll make tea."

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to, I really only want to talk." 

"Oh, ok Ranma. What would you like to ask me?"

"Well, I guess I just want to know what you think of me. I know it's kind of a bad question and a little on the spot, but I want to know as much about me as I can."

"I think it's a good question Ranma. Although it's hard to describe you I would have to say that you are a very caring person. You always help your friends out even at the expense of your own health, not many people would do that. Remember when you and Akane were in the Martial Arts Skating competition, you took quite a few blows in that match. Then the team you were competing against used their special move on you, to try and make you let go of Akane, but you didn't let go Ranma. You held on to her until you hit that wall and knew that she was safe. I can't say that I know many people who would do the same. Ranma, weather you and Akane get married or not, I'll consider you my brother. Just because of all the things you've done for this family and for my sister." Kasumi looked towards Akane, who was blushing. Ranma was speechless, he didn't expect a real answer to his question. He expected something like "well you're a real great guy Ranma and good at martial arts." If everyone was going to give answers like this, Ranma might just re-consider going through with the whole thing.

"Well, I have some work to do, I hope that was enough for you Ranma."

"Yes, more then enough, thank you." Kasumi smiled at Ranma

"Nabiki is in her room, I think she's expecting you." Kasumi went back to washing dishes and Ranma and Akane made there way up to Nabiki's room.

When they walked into the room there were two chairs set up. One was right next to Nabiki's bed and one across from it. Nabiki was sitting on her bed and she motioned for the two to take their seats. Ranma sat next to Nabiki and Akane sat across from the two. 

"First things first Ranma. You're going to have to pay for this interview."

"Nabiki! These are Ranma's memories! You're going to make him pay for his memories?!"

"No Akane, I want to remember everyone how they were. And who would Nabiki be if she wasn't bribing me. How much?" 

"Depends, what are you asking?" 

"How about we do this and I pay you when we're done?"

"Fair enough Ranma, fair enough. So what would you like to know?"

"What do you think of me?" Nabiki thought about this for a moment. She looked Ranma up and down and then she looked towards her sister.

"A man of business. Not necessarily my type of business but you know what you're doing and where you're going and nothing can get in your way, especially when it comes to Akane." Again, Akane blushed and this time Ranma did too.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, you're always good to have around when I'm a little short on cash."

"Gee thanks, I'd be lost without that information. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, you didn't ask me anything worth your wile." Ranma and Akane got up and left Nabiki's room.

"I'm assuming we're going to talk to my father next."

"You got it."

"You know he's going to try to say things that aren't true, right?"

"I'm almost counting on it, kinda hoping he cries too."

"Why?"

"Cause whenever he cries it reminds me that you can still show emotion even if you want to be a great martial artist and I want to hear the lies because you're dad has an interesting way of putting things."

"Well, I'm turning off the camera if things get too out of hand." Akane and Ranma walked over to Soun, who was playing Shogi with Genma.

"Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" Soun looked up at the two while Genma rearranged some game pieces.

"Is it my turn already?"

"We have to go a little fast because Akane took so long getting ready." Akane elbowed Ranma in the stomach.

"Ok, just let me do one thing first." Soun turned back to his game a flipped the board over.

"How dare you try to cheat while I do make a video to restore your sons memories!"

"His memories, what about my memories?!"

"Ah pop, you hardly got any memories here. Just some board games with an old friend. I have people that I'd like to remember!" Akane was taping this whole scene, she figured that it would be great stuff for Ranma to see when he got back. She didn't think it would turn on her. 

"I would like to remember some people. Little Kasumi and her wonderful cooking. And don't you think I'd like to remember my own daughter-in-law?!"

"Akane's not your daughter-in-law!" 

"Tendo, did I say that Akane was my daughter-in-law?"

"No you didn't Saotome."

"I didn't think so. You know what this means Tendo?"

"Yes, it means that Ranma wants Akane as his bride!" The two men began dancing.

"Oh, joyous day, Saotome. It's to bad that he made this proclamation just before he loses his memory."

"Then we'll have to marry them off tonight!"

"Enough! We're not getting married tonight, we're not getting married when I come back, WE'RE NEVER GETTING MARRIED!!" The two men sat down and resumed their game and Ranma left the room, Akane following closely behind.

Once they were outside Ranma began ranting again. 

"Can you believe them? You'd think they'd be over it by now!" Akane was walking at a slightly faster pace then she normally did and she was looking at the ground.

"Where are we going next Ranma?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd go to Hiroshi's house and then Daisuke's and after that we could go see Shampoo. I didn't tell you my plan did I Akane?"

"I don't know, you've come up with so many lately."

"Well this one is the best. You know how pop and I were going to swim to China?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking that if I told Shampoo and Mousse about the spring, Granny would pay for our trip to China, or at least get us some other form of transportation then swimming."

"Great idea Ranma." Ranma looked at Akane. She was fiddling with some of the buttons on the camera and looking at everything except Ranma. He also noticed that she looked a little pale.

"Are you ok Akane?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm not feeling all that well and following you around probably isn't helping."

"If you're not feeling well you can leave. I can get Hiro and Dai to help me with this."

"No, I promised that I'd help you out and I'm not feeling that bad. Let's just go through with everything as planned." Ranma agreed but he kept a close eye on Akane. She wasn't usually this passive, and if she really was sick she should stay home. 

Luckily for Akane Daisuke was at Hiroshi's house so she was able to just tape Ranma talking to the both of them, although none of the "talks" were as such. Ranma just went up to everyone and asked what they thought of him, there was no real interaction. Akane was going to mention this, but she didn't want to rain on Ranma's parade. Besides, they were going to the Nekohanten next, there was sure to be a lot of interaction there. 

AN: Ok, the next chapter is either just going to be Ranma in the Nekohanten (or the Cat Café, if that's what you prefer) or the Nekohanten along with Ucchan's, I have yet to decide. I hope you guys are liking this story, depending on how the next chapter goes there will probably be…5 or 6 chapters left and then there are the alternate endings. So I'll update as often as I can. Thanks for reading and a review would be much appreciated. Bye! 


	4. Nekohanten

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Ranma and Akane were walking to the Nekohanten. Ranma was walking next to Akane as opposed to on the fence. Akane turned the camera on and pointed it at Ranma.

"Come on Ranma, I want to get you running on the fence." Ranma look at the camera.

"Why?"

"Ranma, you use the fence and the rooftops more then you do the sidewalk. You just wouldn't be you if you didn't use it, so get up there." Akane smiled from behind the camera as Ranma jumped on the fence. Too bad Ranma missed the sign that said "Don't walk on fence" because the fence broke and Ranma fell into the waterway. Akane looked down at Ranma from her position on the sidewalk. 

"Gotcha!" Akane then produced a teakettle and motioned for Ranma to come to her. He, rather she, crawled out of the waterway, with a very unhappy expression. As Akane pour the hot water Ranma complained.

"Why did ya have to do that Akane? That is the last thing I want to remember."

"Oh don't worry Ranma, I only taped you falling not you changing. Come on, it's already 3:00 and who knows how long it's going to take to talk to Shampoo." 

"Well, just tape me going in there. After Shampoo glomps me and Mousse attacks me turn the camera off. Then you can eat some ramen while I tell them what's going on."

"I don't want any ramen." Akane could see the Nekohanten from where they were and her stomach began to crawl. Nothing good ever came out of her going here, and she could only imagine some of the ideas that Cologne would come up with. 

"Ranma, if the cure only makes you forget things after you've been cursed, then wouldn't both Shampoo and Mousse still know you?"

"Um, yeah but, but Shampoo thought I was a girl and Mousse only wanted to kill me because of Shampoo. And Shampoo only came back after she got cursed because she figured out I was lying to her. And if Shampoo doesn't come back then Mousse has no reason to, right?" Akane had stopped walking to think about what Ranma just said.

"That actually makes sense, I think." Ranma was about to enter the Nekohanten.

"You have the camera ready?" Akane turned on the camera and gave Ranma thumbs up.

"Ready!" Ranma opened the door for her.

"You go in first so you can get everything." Akane walked into the restaurant. 

The lunch rush had ebbed and there were only a couple people in there. Mousse was washing the empty tables and Shampoo was serving ramen to the customers at the counter. Akane turned the camera on Ranma as he walked in and too a seat at the counter. 

"Hiya Shampoo!" Shampoo turned to Ranma.

"Nihao Arien! What violent girl doing with camera?"

"Nice to see you to Shampoo." Mousse ran up and grabbed the ponytail of the girl at the other en of the counter.

"Saotome, you vile fiend. Keep away from my Shampoo!" 

"Ow! That hurts you jerk!" The girl slapped Mousse and left the restaurant. 

"Wait Mousse. I have something to tell you and Shampoo. Akane turn off the camera." Akane did as she was told and went to the table farthest to where Ranma was; she didn't want to hear that story again. 

"Ok, where's granny?" 

"Right here son-in-law." Cologne came hoping on her cane from the back room. 

"Ok, I have a cure for the curse and this one works!"

"Ranma found cure! Is this just man cure like Togenkyo or can Shampoo be cured too?"

"Yeah, this woman has cures for men and women."

"There is something you're not telling us, isn't there Saotome?" 

"Well, the thing is these cures get rid of your curse and your memories of everything that happened after you were cursed." Ranma directed his attention at Cologne. She was looking at Ranma very suspiciously.

"How do you know the cure woks?" Ranma looked over at Akane. She had her arms crossed on the table and she was laying her head on them. He turned back and whispered to the others.

"Ryoga told me."

"Ryoga? Well what good is his word?"

"Well he went through with it."

"But Saotome, if Ryoga went through with this then wouldn't he have forgotten you?"

"No, see Ryoga and I go way back. Besides, Akane knocked ice cold water on him and he didn't change so I asked him about it. After he told me the whole story, he gave me the map. Pop and me are leaving tonight at 6, we're swimming. You guys want to come?"

"I no can swim to China! Great Grandmother, can we buy ticket to China for Ranma and his father, yes?" Cologne looked at Shampoo.

"If you go through with this son-in-law, you wont know Shampoo." Shampoo looked towards Ranma with glassy eyes.

"Arien forget Shampoo?"

"Look Shampoo, I don't have a choice, I need to get cured. I have to forget a lot of people, but I need to do it. I have to go talk to some more people, but I need to know if you're going and if you're going to give pop and me a ride." Ranma looked at the clock. It was already 3:30. He knew that he wanted to spend at least a half-hour with Ukyo, a half-hour in the dojo, and an hour with Akane. It all seemed like things were going to work out, but Ranma almost never has good luck. 

"If you can be here at 5:00 then we'll take you to China." Ranma stood up, he was so happy that he wouldn't be swimming but he just lost an hour.

"Gee thanks Granny! Pop and me'll be here! Hey Akane, get up we gotta go!" Akane lazily lifted her head from the table, rubbed her eyes, grabbed the camera, and left the Nekohanten. 

Akane had fallen asleep while Ranma was talking but she could tell that he had gotten a ride by the way he was jumping around.

"So how are they getting you there?" Akane said just before she yawned.

"I don't know but we're not swimming, so who cares!" Akane rolled her eyes. 

"So, we're going to Ukyo's now right? How long are we going to be there? You still have to pack you know."

"I know, the thing is…Cologne wants me to be there at 5 exactly. So I'd have to leave the house at about 10 till, just to make sure that I'm on time. Which means I'd have to be done with all this video taping stuff at about 4:45."

"You can't pack in 5 minutes Ranma." Ranma though about this.

"I guess not, but it's already past 3:30 and I still have things to do."

"Well Ranma, you can talk to Ukyo for a half—hour and then do your martial arts for a half hour, that was you'll have plenty of time to pack and get to the Nekohanten." 

"Yeah, but I kind of wanted to talk to you a little too." Ranma had a slight blush on his face.

"You don't have to Ranma, I have the whole fence thing on tape. That sums me up pretty well, don't you think?" Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly. Hey, what if you called the house when we get to Ukyo's and tell my pop about what Cologne is doing and ask him to pack for me."

"You really think your father is going to pack for you?" Ranma opened the door to Ucchan's. 

"It's worth a try. While you're doing that, I'll fill Ukyo in on the cure and then you can come out and tape us being us, ok?" Akane walked into Ukyo's and handed Ranma the camera.

"Whatever you say Ranma." 

AN: Well thanks to everyone who is rooting me on. Right now I'm going to answer some questions that I feel should be answered. 

TerraEpon asked me why Akane didn't pick up that Ryoga was cursed. The answer to this is that it didn't occur to her. As far as Akane knew, Ryoga just didn't know her. He knew about Ranma's curse (she didn't know that Ranma had told Ryoga of the curse) and after she found out about that she wasn't really thinking about Ryoga…or you found a plot hole that you weren't supposed to…which ever answer you like better.

Dogbertcarroll asked me why Ryoga gave up and left so quickly, he should still have wanted to kill Ranma. The answer to this question is that, Ryoga hated Ranma because it was his fault he got cursed. Everything before that was just running out on a man to man duel and putting Ryoga through hell by making him run all around China. Ryoga also sympathized with Ranma because Su-Lin told him the stories of the cursed and Ryoga felt bad for Ranma. Hope that helps!

I'd also like to give out a special thanks to ChiisanaAnisa. Thank you for all the support and I will finish this story if not for myself then for you! Your review really made me feel wanted…sniff…it was so touching. Thanks again!

Of course all of your reviews are important to me and I take something away with each one. I hope I was able to answer some questions, not just for the reviewers who asked them, but for anyone who was wondering. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated, I've already started the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy, I'll update soon. Bye!


	5. UcChan's

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Ukyo was cleaning up thee grill and getting ready for the lunch rush when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Ranma and Akane. She was really happy to see Ranma but she noticed that Akane looked weird. She was kind of pale and the outfit she was wearing looked like something that fell out of Shampoos closet. Ukyo also noticed that Ranma was holding a camera.

"Hi Ran-chan, hi Akane. What can I get you?" Akane smiled at Ukyo and Ranma took a seat at the counter.

"Hey Uc-chan. Could Akane use your phone while I talk to you?" Ukyo looked at Akane.

"Sure, go through that door and the phone is on your right."

"Thanks Ukyo." Akane went where Ukyo told her.

"Is she ok, Ran-chan?" Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

"She says she's fine and you know how far arguing with her gets me, so I just let it go. I figure if she was really bad off she'd go home."

"I guess that's true. So what did you want to talk about." Ranma started smiling

"There's a cure! I found a cure Ukyo and I'm heading out tonight to get it!" Ranma looked at the clock. It was exactly 3:45.

"That's great Ran-chan! So what's with the camera? Are you here to ask me to go with you and tape you getting cured?!" Ranma cringed knowing that Ukyo wasn't going to take this information well.

"Not exactly. The thing is, when I get cured, I'll lose all my memories of everything that happened after the curse. That means I'll remember you as the little boy I used to play with." Ukyo looked rather crestfallen and Ranma felt really bad for doing this to his friend.

"But, I'm taping all the people that I want to remember, so when I come back all I gotta do is watch the tape and all will be remembered!" Ranma pointed the camera at Ukyo and she blushed.

"Ran-chan, are you sure it's going to work?"

"It can't hurt." 

"I guess not."

While Ranma and Ukyo were talking Akane was on the phone calling her house. As expected, Kasumi answered the phone.

"Hello, Tendo Dojo."

"Hi Kasumi. It's me."

"Oh, hello Akane. Are you feeling alright." Akane knew that Kasumi would ask that. Kasumi always knew when Akane was sick.

"I'm fine Kasumi. Right now we're at Ukyo's so we should be getting home soon. I have a few favors to ask you if you're not too busy."

"Of course Akane. What would you like me to do?"

"Firstly, tell Mr. Saotome that Cologne is going to take him and Ranma to China, but they have to be at the Nekohanten at 5:00 exactly. Then, if it's not too much trouble, could you put the camera stand in the dojo."

"Of course Akane, anything else."

"Well, Ranma really wants to get everything on his tape and if he has to pack then he might not get everything, so, if you have the time, would you mind packing his stuff up?"

"Of course Akane. I'll even make him a lunch for the trip."

"Oh you don't have to do that Kasumi."

"It's perfectly fine Akane. I'll see you when you get home. Good bye."

"Thanks Kasumi, bye." Akane hung up the phone and went back to where Ranma and Ukyo were talking

"It can't hurt."

"I guess not."

"Besides, I'd hate to think of my cute fiancée as a boy." Ukyo began laughing and Akane began fuming. 

"Ranma, if you don't need me then can I go home?" Ranma just noticed that Akane was standing in the doorway.

"No, don't go. Is my dad going to pack my stuff?" 

"It'll be packed when you get home."

"Great. Here, start filming us." Akane had walked over to take the camera from Ranma. Akane looked at the clock. It was 3:50. She hoped that they would be out of there by 4:00. 

"Ok Ukyo, what are you going to miss about me." Ukyo had begun making an okinomiyaki.

"Well I'm going to miss everything about you sugar but I think I'm going to miss making you special okinomiyaki for dinner." Ukyo threw the okinomiyaki that she was working on at Ranma. The message on it said 'never forget our love'. Ranma held it up to the camera. Akane rolled her eyes. 

Ranma and Ukyo had been talking for 20 minutes. They had talked about when they were children. Akane was getting rather bored listening to Ukyo and Ranma talk about the time they played a stupid joke on Genma or about the time where they climbed a big tree. It was pointless to Akane. Ranma would remember these things anyway, this wasn't going to help him at all. 

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but you are aware that this isn't going to do you any good, right?" Ranma and Ukyo looked at Akane. 

"What?" They questioned at the same time. 

"Well, Ranma is going to remember all of the stuff you're talking about anyway cause it all happened before he had his curse. Don't you think it'd be more beneficial to talk about stuff that happened after the curse?" Ranma and Ukyo looked at each other and began laughing.

"I guess we just got caught up in the moment. Um…so Uc-chan…what do you think would make me remember you?" Ukyo smiled.

"You've already said it. I'm your 'cute' fiancée. You'll remember me." Ranma nodded and then looked at the clock.

"Woah! It's already 4:15! We gotta get going! Thanks for all the help Uc-chan. See you again, when I'm a whole man!" Ranma was about to run out the door when he heard Ukyo.

"You're welcome Ran-chan, but can I barrow Akane for a few minutes?" Ranma looked at Akane. 

"Well, she's kind of my camera person and I have to tape…" Ranma was cut off.

"Ranma if you go into the dojo the camera stand will be setup. All you have to do is put the camera on it and then try not to movie around too much. I'll just head home after I talk to Ukyo. Here." She handed Ranma the camera.

"Are you sure Akane?" She nodded her head and sat down at the counter. 

"Ok. Bye!" Ranma had a lot of things he had to do. He was going to try to teach himself everything he needed to know in 15 minutes or less. He really wanted Akane on that tape. He'd even forgo teaching himself a technique to remember her. 

Ukyo made sure Ranma was long gone before she started talking to Akane.

"You don't buy it, do you?" Akane raised an eyebrow at Ukyo.

"Buy what?" 

"This whole trip to China. You don't think that they're doing it just to be nice, do you?"

"Of course not, but what can they do. Ranma wont remember any of them."

"I guess that's true but if they know that then why are they doing this? You don't think that they're going to do something to Ran-chan just to get that map, do you?"

"As underhanded as Cologne is, I don't think she'd ever do that because she knows that would really screw up any chance Shampoo has with Ranma. Besides, Ranma probably expects them to do something. If he's smart, he'll have a few fake maps. Just in case."

"I guess you're right, Akane." The two girls grinned at each other and then Akane got up to leave.

"Hey Akane. When Ranma gets back, I want you to call here, ok?"

"Sure Ukyo. Bye." Akane left the restaurant.

Akane had been sick all day. She woke up and felt miserable. She thought that a bath would help, but it didn't. Of all the days for her to be sick it had to be Ranma's last day in town. Actually it was Ranma's last day of being her Ranma. So she pretended to be ok. After she got out of the bath, she went into her room and got dressed really quickly and started on a little project that she planned out the night before. Akane and Ranma never had good luck when it came to them being together, why would today be any different. Akane had figured that something would happen and that Ranma wouldn't have time to tape her. So she taped herself. 

After Akane got dressed, she put the camera on top of the stand and sat in front of it. She had the screen facing her so she could tell if she got out of alignment. She started the video the way she thought Ranma would remember her.

"Ranma you jerk! Remember that? We always used to tease each other Ranma. I was an uncute tomboy and you were a perverted idiot. Um, where to begin?" All the sudden from outside of her room she heard Ranma yelling something about her hurrying up.

"I'll be down as soon as I can!" She yelled as her reply. She turned back to the camera and smiled.

"I don't know if you heard that, but that was you yell at me. Anyway, you and I first met when your father brought you here to engage you with either my sisters or me. Well, my sisters picked me as your fiancée because…because we're closest in age. We both hated it. Eventually, I think that we became friends. You did so much for me Ranma. I don't have time to tell you everything you did for me, but…" Akane held up the picture that was taken when they were on Togenkyo Island.

"Ranma, please remember that I like you just the way you are. No matter what. I have to go now. You're getting kind of mad. Bye Ranma." Akane stood up and turned off the camera. She removed that tape and put in a new one. Before she left her room she marked the tape she made "Ranma" and put it on her desk. As she was marking the tape Ranma continued to yell at her. She told him that she wouldn't eat breakfast and that she'd be down as soon as she could. 

That was earlier this morning. Running around all day didn't help Akane any and it took all of her strength to get home. It was about 4:30 when Akane got home. She heard Ranma in the dojo, but she didn't want to talk to him right now. All she wanted to do was go into her room and lay down for a while. Kasumi saw Akane go upstairs but she was aware that Akane wanted to be left alone for the moment.

AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this out, but I've had so many projects to do for school this week that I had to put this on the back burner. Anyway, I've finally finished this chapter. And I will start the next one right after I post this. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. You've all been really great and helped me a lot. I would make personal notes to a few of you, but right now I just want to get this posted. So, please review. I can't remember if I've said this before, but which ever ending you guys seem to favor will be the official and the other ending will be the alternate (unless I like one better and then you will just have to live with it…lol) Thanks for reading! Bye! 


	6. The Final Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Ranma didn't realize that he was in the dojo that long. He came into the house and noticed that it was already 4:40. He was going to have to leave for the Nekohanten in 10 minutes. He went up into his room. He noticed his stuff all packed up and a lunch next to his bag. Ranma was going to go ask his dad why he packed Ranma a lunch, when he ran into Kasumi. 

"Oh Ranma. Is something wrong? Did I forget to pack something?" Ranma, not really noticing what Kasumi said, answered.

"I was just looking for my dad to…wait. Did you just say that you packed my bag?"

"Yes, Akane called and asked me to." 

"I told her to ask my pop, why did she ask you?"

"Well, maybe she knew that your father would be busy getting ready himself. Right now he and father are playing a farewell game of shogi." Ranma looked towards Akane's door.

"I hope she gets home soon." Kasumi looked towards Akane's door as well.

"Oh, she's been home for about 10 minutes now. Maybe now will be a good time for you to say good bye." Kasumi went downstairs and Ranma looked at the camera in his hand. 

Ranma walked to Akane's door and knocked on it. There was no answer, so he knocked again. When she still didn't answer, Ranma went into her room. 

"Akane?" Ranma looked around the room until his eyes fell on Akane's bed. He turned on the camera and began taping her. This was his Akane. She was wearing her yellow pajamas and Ranma figured that she had just fallen asleep because her blankets were perfectly smooth. Ranma walked up to the side of the bed and zoomed in on Akane's sleeping face. He had been taping her for about 2 minutes when he said, 

"That's what you're leaving behind." Ranma must have said this louder then he thought because Akane woke up. She looked at the camera.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" 

"I'm taping you, like I did everyone else." She sat up.

"Everyone else was awake." Ranma smiled.

"Well, it's not my fault that you get tired so easily." She looked at Ranma.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little sick." 

"Well, is there anything that you want to say to me before I go." Akane looked past the camera and stared at Ranma. Now would be the best time to do it. He wouldn't remember her saying it anyway, but it would be on tape. Akane wanted to tell Ranma that she loved him but now really wasn't the time, so she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Good bye Ranma, I'm going to miss you." Ranma lowered the camera and looked right into Akane's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too." Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they both began to lean forward and close their eyes. Two hearts were racing, waiting for the thing that neither one thought they would ever get. Just as their lips were about to meet a voice came floating into the room. 

"Come on boy! We only have 5 minutes! If you screw this up boy…" Ranma and Akane pulled apart. They were both blushing. 

"I'd better get going." Ranma gave Akane the camera. 

"Take good care of that tape." Akane nodded. She couldn't talk, she tried but her voice wouldn't project. Ranma stood up and was at the door when Akane said,

"Good bye Ranma, I'll be waiting for you." With that thought in mind Ranma left the Tendo dojo. 

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I like it. Ranma is on his way and the next chapter will be the trip to China. I hope you're all enjoying this story, I know I am. Please review, and thanks for reading. Bye! 


	7. Is It Worth It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Ranma and his dad were running to the Nekohanten. It was in their sites and Ranma was so happy, but there was something slowing him down. He was going to get cured, but the price was so high. He was going to lose a year of his life. Was his curse worth a year with Akane? Sure, it wasn't all peaches and cream but sometimes the fights were the most fun. Some would call Ranma a masochist, but he enjoyed getting Akane mad at him sometimes. He loved the way she looked when she was angry. Of course Ranma had to admit that she was really cute when she smiled. It was a rare treat, but he was going to miss it none the less. 

It wasn't like Akane was the only thing Ranma was going to miss. Kasumi was the first mother figure that he ever had. She was always there for him when he had fights with Akane. She always made food for him and she seemed to really understand Ranma's situation. Ranma always thought of Kasumi as a sister, even though he wasn't married into the family yet. Yet? Did he just think that? Ranma had admitted to himself that he cared very much for Akane, but he had yet to tell anyone else. But he was trying not to think about her. 

Ranma was also going to miss Nabiki. Sure, she conned more money out of him then he could count, but he would miss her. He was always able to find out any information he needed and she gave him a few breaks here and there. All in all, she just messed around with him, like siblings tend to do. That was another thing Ranma was going to miss. As crazy his life was in Nermia, it was a constant, something he didn't have growing up. He would miss it more then anything. The more Ranma thought, the slower he ran.

"Come on boy! We're almost there!" Ranma looked at his father. He had to continue. He had to become a full man, for the honor of his family. His family, his mother, someone else he was going to forget. Was it really worth it? All of the sudden Ranma was splashed with water by a little old lady. Oh yeah it was worth it. Besides, he was going to remember everything. 

At the same time, Cologne and Shampoo were planing their move and poor Mousse was in a cage on the floor, grumbling (or whatever ducks do in place of grumbling). 

(AN: All dialogue with ~ in place of quotation marks is supposed to be Chinese and since Chinese is her native language, Shampoo will be speaking properly.)

~Great Grandmother, do you know this woman?~

~I cannot say that I do, but son-in-law did say it was the name the woman asked to be called. It could be a fake name so no one knows her true identity.~

~Why would someone do something like this though, do you think she was cursed.~

~No, if she was then when she cured herself she wouldn't have remembered. That is a moot point though. We have to make a plan on what to do with son-in-law.~

~What do you mean?~

~Shampoo, when he gets cured, he isn't going to remember you and you will know him as a girl with a curse. We need to prevent him from coming back here.~

~How do you think we're going to do that?~

~Well, firstly, you're going to get cured first. Then Mousse then Ranma's father. After you're cured I will pull you aside and tell you everything, by the time Ranma is cured I should have I will have told you my plan for keeping him.~

~What is your plan?~ Shampoo though she heard a cage door opening but she ignored it. 

~I will tell you after you get cured and not a minute sooner.~ Both Shampoo and Cologne turned towards the counter when they heard a kettle fall to the ground.

~You don't have a plan yet, do you?~ 

~Mousse! How did you get out of your cage? And how dare you speak to a village elder that way!~ Mousse turned to Shampoo.

~Shampoo, you must see it. You know that Ranma loves Akane not you. Can't you just let them be happy? Get the cure and forget about Saotome.~

~Mousse, you're only saying that because you want to go out with me.~

~It's beyond that Shampoo. I consider Akane a friend and I want her to be happy.~ 

~Mousse, this is none of your concern. Shampoo and I can handle the situation how we want to. And if son-in-law really wanted her, he wouldn't leave her.~

~He intends to come back! That's what they were doing today. They were gathering his memories so when he comes back everything can go back to normal.~ Shampoo knew that Mousse was right, but she loved Ranma so much. 

The three people inside looked towards the door when Ranma's father entered with a soaking wet Ranma-chan behind him. Mousse turned to Shampoo, before heading to get some hot water for Ranma. 

~Think about it Shampoo.~ Shampoo looked towards Mousse and then at Ranma. Ranma did look a little sad, but he could be sad because he knew he wasn't going to remember Shampoo. There was only one way to find out. Shampoo ran towards Ranma-chan and put her arms around his neck. 

"Ranma miss Shampoo after he get cured, yes?" She felt some of the hot water that Mousse poured on Ranma. 

"Um, sure I'll miss you Shampoo. Maybe, you'll come and try to kill me sometime, ok?" Ranma was laughing. Shampoo felt the tears build in her eyes.

"Shampoo no try and kill Ranma." Shampoo walked toward her great grandmother. 

~We're going with your plan.~ Cologne smiled. 

"We should get going. Mousse, get the bags. Come along son-in-law, our ride is on the roof." Cologne took Ranma and his father to the roof. Shampoo sat at the counter and Mousse collected the bags. They didn't speak. Shampoo just let the tears fall from her eyes silently. Mousse noticed this but decided not to say anything. Cologne yelled something from the roof. Mousse figured it was something about him being slow so he picked up the last bag. As he was heading outside he said, almost in a whisper:

~You know it's wrong.~ And then left. A few seconds after he was gone Shampoo replied:

~I know.~ She wiped a tear from her cheek and went up to the roof. 

AN: I know, I know, another short chapter. In this chapter you might have noticed a little bit of growth with certain characters. I want you to all know that I absolutely adore Mousse. I love writing for him, but I've been told that I write him a little bit out of character because I like him so much. If that's the case then I'm sorry but that's just the way things are. Also, I gave Shampoo depth and that's always fun. You have to put in your mind that everyone who is involved with this "un-cursing" is going to be a little upset. I also wanted to mention the reason that I took so long in getting this fic out. I recently started a website and it has been taking up a little bit more of my time then it should. I want to give you guys the link but it's a new website and it had nothing on it really so I think I'll hold off until I can get a little bit more on the site. Thanks for reading. Here's hoping that the next chapter comes out soon. The next chapter will take place in the cave above Jensukyo. It'll be the chapter where everything comes down to the wire and I promise you that it's going to be a cliffhanger. Well, I'm done ranting, next chapter to come…eventually. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	8. Why Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. 

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Ranma figured that they were more then half way to China. Cologne's bird flew really fast. Ranma was trying to avoid the thoughts in his mind, but when neither Mousse nor Shampoo were talking and his father and Cologne were playing shogi, it was had to do. He really wanted his cure, but he really wanted his memories. Since he heard about the cure his mind has been racing back and fourth. He was tired of it. Ranma decided that he would make his final decision when he got to the cave and not a second sooner. 

Shampoo was being awfully quite. In fact, she hadn't talked at the entire trip. Ranma noticed that she was writing in a journal, but when he tried to read over her shoulder her noticed that she was writing in Chinese. Ranma looked over at Mousse. He was lying in the farthest corner from Shampoo looking up at the sky. Ranma decided to break the silence.

"So Mousse, what are you going to do when you're cured." Without looking away from the sky.

"Nothing. I won't even realize that anything happened. Maybe if it's hot I'll go swimming, but I did that even with my curse."

"Ok, what are you going to do Shampoo?" Shampoo closed her book at looked towards Mousse.

"Last thing Shampoo remember before getting cursed was that girl type Ranma and boy type Ranma were the same. Shampoo thought that it no fair that person she love and person she hate were the same, and that person she love was a woman. Shampoo wanted to train so love never hurt her again. Shampoo was training for heart of ice. Shampoo will continue training." Mousse looked towards Shampoo. Ranma noticed this and decided he would help. Ranma's idea of help wasn't really helpful at all though. 

"Why don't you take Mousse training with you? I mean, you could practice on him, he's a pretty good fighter, and no risk of love hurting you there. Mousse would never hurt you." Mousse grunted at Ranma's statement.

"Even if she did remember you saying that Saotome, it's out of the question. Shampoo couldn't use me in the heart of ice training. It'd be better if she took someone she liked and trained herself to hate them. If she took me she wouldn't do much training." Shampoo was really mad and hurt by Mousses statement. Sure she said that she hated him a few times, but he should know that she didn't mean it (AN: I'll explain this theory at the end of the chapter.). She was so enraged that she began yelling at Mousse. 

~Mousse! You know that isn't true! You're my friend, you have been since we were young!~

~Well you never show it! All you ever do is degrade me and say how good Ranma is.~

~It's not my fault you love me! And it's not my fault I love him!~

~Shampoo, what would you do if Ranma treated you the way you treat me. Sure you can't help loving him, but he doesn't love you. You're his friend Shampoo nothing more. What if he made you feel like you were less? What if you were always being compared to Akane? What if he turned your love for him against you? No one can help loving someone else Shampoo, but you can help the way you treat them!~ Mousse looked towards the sky again. Ranma was really confused and wasn't too happy with the words that he recognized. He knew that he heard his name, Akane's name and the word love quite a few times. Ranma decided that he'd be safer watching his dad and the old ghoul play shogi, but they had stopped when the yelling started. 

After a few minutes Shampoo stood up and walked over to Mousse. She leaned on one knee, grabbed Mousse by his collar, and asked him a question.

~Why do you love me?~ Without any hesitation Mousse answered.

~I don't know. I just do.~

~That's not an answer.~

~Why do you love Saotome?~

~Because he bested me in combat.~

~Is that your reason, because of that stupid law?~

~It was the reason I became interested in him. I grew to love him when I got to know him. Now why do you love me?~

~When you got to know him! What do you even know about him except that he studies martial arts? Do you even know his favorite color? His favorite food? His favorite anything?~

~You don't need to know that to love someone. You just need to know them. I'll ask you one more time, and if you don't answer me I'll throw you off this bird. Why do you love me.~

~Because I know you Shampoo. I know everything about you. That is why I love you and I'll always love you. In spite of everything, you're still you Shampoo and I will always love you.~

~Why do you have to say the right thing at the wrong moment. I wont remember this Mousse.~

~You don't have to remember it. It'll always be true and if anything was meant to be between us, you'll know one day.~ Shampoo removed Mousse's glasses and looked into his eyes. She never noticed how entrancing and clear they were. Mousse was a little uncomfortable with the position he was in. Shampoo was holding him by the collar and was looking him in the eyes. They were also a little close. Mousse grabbed Shampoo's hand to remove it from his collar when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, knocking Mousse onto his back. Mousse was a little surprised at Shampoo's actions, but was even more surprised by what she was whispering, so only Mousse would hear.

~Wo ai ni.~ Mousse couldn't believe that she had said this. He also couldn't believe that it happened at this place and time, but it was just his luck. 

From what Mousse could tell they were about a half-hour away from their destination. He could have stayed in this position with Shampoo the whole time, but there were three other people staring at him, and the old ghoul didn't have a friendly expression on her face. Mousse decided that he would cover for Shampoo, as much as he didn't want to do it.

"Yes, I will miss Ranma too Shampoo, but don't you think it would be smarter if you cried on his shoulder." Shampoo looked up at Mousse and noticed that his attention was directed at the other passengers.

"Haha, Mousse right. Shampoo so silly. Ranma you I miss!" Reluctantly, Shampoo pulled away from Mousse and glomped Ranma. 

AN: I just realized that I am a really big liar. I tell you people that this chapter is going to be about one thing and then I go and make it completely different. Oh well, I got it posted within 2 hours of the last one, I think I should get some points for that. As for the whole "Sure she said that she hated him a few times, but he should know that she didn't mean it" thing…you know how when you're joking around with your friends you say that you hate them….or is that just me? Either way, I believe that Shampoo just does this to the extreme. If she really hated Mousse as much as she acts like she does then he'd be long gone by now. Another thing: the under dog is always my favorite character and I love giving them what they want and since I can't (well not can't, but wont) give Akane to Ryoga, I have to give Shampoo to Mousse. I know…it happened rather quickly, but they're pressed for time, and they've known each other since childhood so add those years in. Questions to ask yourself about the next chapter: What is Cologne going to do about Shampoo? Is Shampoo going to go along with Cologne's original plan? And, most importantly, is Ranma going to go through with the cure? I promise you on my manga collection that the next chapter is going to be the arrival in China and Su-Lin's (that is what I named her right, it's been so long I can't remember) official entrance. We are going to learn her history and what her little potion is made of (hopefully I'll remember). Until next time, Enjoy your reading and please review! Bye! 


	9. SuLin's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

They arrived in China as scheduled and landed near the mountain that the map said held Su-Lin's cave. Genma was leading the party with Cologne at his side. They were followed but Ranma, who was slowed down by doubt. And leading up the rear was Mousse and Shampoo, who were whispering to one another. They were both trying to think of a way to help Ranma out. Shampoo had already written a note in her diary to stay away from Ranma. Mousse and Shampoo had decided that they'd let Cologne think that they were going along with her plan. 

The group came up to the mouth of the cave. The most beautiful scent was wafting through the air. It seemed to calm everyone down. As they were entering the cave Ranma caught a glimpse of the springs. When Ranma looked back into the cave and saw the woman he was surprised. For some reason he was expecting an old bitty, like Cologne. This woman was the exact opposite. 

She reminded Ranma in Akane a little bit. She had her hair was about as long as Shampoo's and done in a similar fashion but the color was a midnight blue, like Akane's. Her eyes were the most entrancing part. All Ranma could see in the deep blue orbs that match her hair, was sorrow. She was wearing a dark blue silk robe. It was the way she was looking at the guests that reminded Ranma of Akane the most. It looked as though they weren't welcome. 

"What are you doing here?" The woman spoke very calmly and in perfect Japanese.

"We are here for your cure." Genma was trying to hold his excitement down, but all the pots lining the wall, knowing that they held his freedom, it was rather difficult. 

"All of you are cursed?" Cologne came forward.

"I am not cursed. I'm just escorting them so they are all able to get home safely. My name is Cologne. The young man with the glasses is Mousse, the old man with the glasses is Genma, the boy in the pig-tail is Ranma, and the young lady is my great granddaughter Shampoo." They all bowed to the young woman, who could have been no older then 25. She bowed back.

"I am Su-Lin. Maker of the cure for all those who fell into the spring. I want to warn you that you will lose all memories of all events that happened after your curse. As the curse goes, so does your cursed life. Are all of you ready for this?" Mousse spoke up.

"What exactly is this cure? What are the ingredients, I mean?" Su-Lin looked at the boy. She was about to answer when Ranma interjected.

"Wait? If we're here then why don't we just jump into the spring of drowned man and keep our memories." Ranma was about to put his plan into action when he heard something all to familiar.

"Idiot! Life isn't that easy! If you do that the only thing you will accomplish is changing your cursed form from whatever it is now to that of the fat, old Chinese man who drowned in that spring 1,400 years ago. It is futile. I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Ranma turned back to the woman. 

"Why did you make the stuff? I mean, you don't want us to pay for it, so why are you doing it?" The woman looked at Ranma in the eyes. She hadn't made direct eye contact with any of the group until this moment. The she stood up and walked over to Ranma. She was no more then a foot in front of him when she began telling her story. 

"Last year, my fiancé and I were hiking in these mountains. We were trying to get away from our families, who wanted to rush us into marriage. We loved each other dearly, but neither of us was ready for marriage. I was only 19 at the time and he was 22, we were both like little kids though. All we ever did was tease each other. Either way, we couldn't stand our parents forcing us to grow up, so we ran into these mountains. We were just going to be here for a month or so, just to show our parents that we could do things on our own. We had been in the mountains for a week and a half when I had gotten sick. My fiancé found this cave and he decided that I should stay in the cave until I got better." At this point in the story, Su-Lin looked away from Ranma and went to the cave's mouth. The light falling on her made her look almost angelic, but the tear streaming down her cheek made her look utterly human. 

"We had been in the cave for a week and I was starting to feel much better. When we woke up on our 8th day of being in the cave I told him that I was feeling much better. He said that he was very glad and to celebrate, he was going to make me breakfast. Well he left the cave and turned right. Everything was quiet and I just watched the sun rise, but after a few moments I heard some rocks give way and him screaming. I ran out of the cave and looked over to where the rockslide happened. I couldn't see him. I figured the rocks had buried him, but then I noticed the little pools of water and hoped he had fallen in one of those. I would have been better if the rocks crushed him. I ran down the slope and looked for him. All I found was his clothes. After an hour of searching, the spring guide told me of the magical springs and that maybe he was one of the creatures." Su-Lin began to giggle a little.

"I was pouring water on every animate object I could find. I poured the water on dogs, cats, lizards, and even insects, but I couldn't find him." The giggling had stopped. 

"I thought it was hopeless. So I went back to the cave and hoped that he would come back." She looked towards the group and then past them at the pots containing the cure. 

"Days later, when he still hadn't returned I became really hungry. So I went hunting. I couldn't actually kill anything so I thought that I'd find some injured animal and put it out of its misery. Well I was walking around and I noticed something interesting. There was a chicken on the ground. His neck was snapped and I figured that a traveler had dropped it. I came back to the cave, de-feathered the chicken and boiled water. When I put the chicken in the water he… he changed into my fiancé." Sadly, Ranma figured the story would end that way. 

"So you made this so no one would have to go through what you did." Su-Lin nodded.

"Did you ever go home and see family." Shampoo didn't want to say anything offensive to the girl, but she also needed to buy time. 

"No. I couldn't go home and tell his family that story. Both of our families were very honorable, they never would have accepted me." Su-Lin, once again, looked at Ranma. You would think that Ranma was used to getting attention from the ladies, but she was really scaring him. 

"Um, why do you keep looking at me like that?" There seemed to be some longing among the sorrow. 

"It's just that you look so much like him. The likeness is uncanny. Only he had his hair in a pony-tail, not a braid." Mousse wanted to know the answer to his earlier question, so he asked it again.

"Excuse me miss, but what is your cure made of?" Su-Lin looked at Mousse and then at the massive rows of pots. 

"It's very simple really. It consists of four ingredients. The spring of drowned man or woman, a few drops of blood from the one who is about to be cured and an herb that I grow in the depths of the cave. You probably noticed the aroma when you came in." Genma counted the ingredients on his fingers.

"Isn't that only 3?" 

"You noticed. The last ingredient is the catalyst. With out it, my cure would do nothing more then change your curse."

"What other ingredient?" Shampoo wanted to know what could be so powerful as to cure the curse. 

"It's called the water of life." If Ranma was drinking something, he would have done a spit take.

"The water of life! How are you getting the water of life…the spring is in Japan!" 

"I am aware of that. Somehow there is an ore in the back of the cave, I use it in the vats and to grow the herbs so they are more potent. I have to be careful though, too much of the water can make you very weak, ironically. How do you know about the water?" Ranma looked at the ground. Of the members in the group, only his father knew his reasons.

"Let's just say I came across it in my travels." Su-Lin nodded her head, then asked the question that all of them wanted to hear until she said it.

"So, who's first?"

AN: Noooooooooo! Why are you ending it now!!!! (says the reader)

Because I'm evil!!!!! (replies the author.) 

Lol. So that is the story of Su-Lin…very sad, ne? lol I had to turn him into a chicken, it's so Ranma. And can't you see Su running around pouring water on things…speaking of which, can you see Su (her new nick name) at all. I'm not really good at describing people because I normally do Ranma fiction and you all know what the main characters look like. Anyway…I'm almost positive that the next chapter will have the group making their decisions, but I might also go and see what the Tendo's and Ukyo are up to. I may even bring my little Ryoga back into the story (he was bound to show up again sometime right…cute little lost boy…um…sorry, fantasy moment). Either way, I'm really liking this story and I have all of the endings written (in my head). I also want to tell you guys something. I've started a website and it's a little poopy right now, but I think that in time it will get better. I'd really like it if you guys just looked at it and maybe signed the G-Book with ideas or just telling me what you thought. Thanks. So…I think I'm done with my chapterly rant. The next chapter will be up as soon as I post it, but it's raining here in southern Ca and I might just have to take this opportunity to run around out side in shorts, barefoot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. See you soon. Bye! 


	10. Back in Nermia

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. 

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

Cologne was about to set her plan into action, but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"I want to go first!" Genma ran up to Su-Lin and held her hands within her own. 

"You don't know what it's like. Please cure me first." Su-Lin was about to give in to Genma's request, but stopped because the young man with glasses spoke up.

"Actually, I think that it should be ladies first, and while Shampoo is getting cured we can number off." Su-Lin nodded to the boy. 

"I like that idea. Now, the water that I used is very potent and it will usually knock someone out for a week or so, but recently there was a case where the boy was up in a day." Ranma jumped in.

"Did this boy turn into a pig?" Su-Lin smiled.

"I don't usually ask what curses each of my customers have but he came into this cave as a little piggy. It was the bandana he was wearing that helped me to realize he was a human."

"Alright! So martial artist like us will only be out for a day! This will be perfect. We'll be back in Nerima in no time! Su-Lin, after pop and I are both up, will you tell him that he mentioned something about going to the Tendo's?" She smiled.

"Do you have someone special waiting for you?" Ranma was about to protest when Genma jumped in.

"Yes, he has a fiancée named Akane waiting for his return!" Ranma knocked his father on the head.

"She is not waiting for me." Ranma stopped, realizing what he had said and wondering if it was true.

---Tendo Dojo---

Akane was looking out her bedroom window. She was trying not to think about the obvious, but how could she not. She looked down at the two tapes sitting side by side on her desk. One was unmarked and the other only had one word on it. Ranma. She wasn't feeling well when he left. She had a slight fever and she was dizzy. About an hour after Ranma had left, Dr. Tofu came over and told Akane that she had an ear infection and with the right medicine she'd be back to normal in no time. I had been exactly one day since Ranma left. Akane got up from the chair and went to her bed. It was moments like these where you realize how many friends you don't have. Usually when Akane had a problem she went to P-Chan if he was around, but he hasn't been by in a while. Other then P-Chan, Akane really didn't tell anyone about her problems, except for Ranma, and that was only because he caused them. She was feeling really alone. 

Akane got up from her bad and left her room. Last she heard Kasumi and her father had gone to the market and Nabiki had gone out to do some business. Akane walked around the house, just to make sure no one was there and then she went back upstairs. She went into Ranma's old room and sat down in the middle of the floor. She looked around the room. Sure, Ranma's room never had much personality. Just a couple of futons and some clothes in the closet, but now there was nothing. The tears built up in her eyes once again. She didn't want to feel this way. She didn't want to miss him so much, but she couldn't help it. Akane knew that this behavior wasn't helping. If she kept reminiscing then when he came back she would get so excited. Only to be crushed upon the realization that he wouldn't know her. Akane couldn't take it, so she was going to stop. She had to stop thinking about Ranma. She had to get him out of her head, and the only way to do that was to immerse herself in training. So she left Ranma's room to put on her gi and begin her workout. 

Ukyo had a rather slow day. The lunchtime rush had only consisted of 29 customers, the average was 52, but who was counting. She was cleaning her grill when she heard a familiar voice from outside.

"Where am I now?" Ukyo ran out side to talk to Ryoga. 

"Ryoga?" The young martial artist looked at the woman. She seemed very nice, but Ryoga didn't recognize her. 

"Do I know you?" Ukyo smiled. 

"Don't be silly Ryo…" Ukyo just remembered how Ranma found out about the cure. 

"Um, don't be silly. You were lost in Okinawa once and I gave you some okinomiyaki." Ryoga looked at the girl and tried to remember. 

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you." The girl grabbed Ryoga's arm and pulled Ryoga into her restaurant. 

"Well maybe some okinomiyaki will help you remember." When they were inside Ukyo had Ryoga sit down in front of the grill. 

"So, what do you want on your okinomiyaki?" Ryoga looked rather sheepish

"Um, I don't really have enough money to be eating at a place like this."

"Don't worry sugar, it's on the house." Ryoga smiled at the woman, but refused the offer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It wouldn't be right not to pay you." Ryoga looked really hungry and Ukyo wanted some company so she made Ryoga an offer that he couldn't refuse.

"Well, how about I feed you and then you stay here and help me with the dinner crowd?"

"I…I guess I could do that. Are you sure it's no problem?" Ukyo threw a okinomiyaki at Ryoga. 

"No problem at all sugar, now eat up." Ryoga smiled at Ukyo and began eating his pizza. Ukyo went back to cleaning the grill when a thought hit her.

"Hey Ryoga, you know Ranma right?" Ryoga looked up from his food.

"Saotome? Yeah, I know him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you saw him recently." 

"I saw him yesterday. I believe that he has gone to cure his curse."

"You know about that?" 

"Of course. It is the only reason I didn't beat him to a pulp. I found out about his curse and told him about a woman I had met while traveling in China."

"Do you still want to beat him up Ryoga?" Ryoga thought for a second.

"No, his curse and the loss of his memories are punishment enough for running away from out man to man battle." Ryoga stood up.

"What would you like me to do?" Ukyo thought about this for a second. She didn't want Ryoga to get lost.

"Well, I guess for starters you could wash the tables. After that, well I'll find something for you to do."

"Thank you miss…"

"Ukyo, just Ukyo. That miss stuff makes me feel old." Ryoga smiled at Ukyo and then Ukyo handed Ryoga a washcloth. 

"Thank you Ukyo."

"That's better. Now get to work, the dinner rush starts in a half hour and I want those tables to be spot less!" Ryoga nodded and began to wash the tables. Ukyo watched Ryoga and thought about all the times she used to try to set him up with Akane. Now, it made her laugh. She knew that it never would have worked, who could resist Ranma? But, from this angle, Ryoga looked pretty irresistible as well.

Meanwhile…back in China.

"Are you ready, young lady?" 

"Shampoo ready."

AN: I am really truly sorry for the long wait. I had 5 huge projects due one right after another and then I got sick. But this chapter is finished now and I'm not as happy with it as I have been with the other chapters, but it's ok. Um, let's see. I think that the next chapter will be Ranma debating with himself on weather he should get cured or not. Also, someone reviewed asking what Akane had. As I said in this chapter, it was an ear infection and the only reason she had it was so I could have that bedroom scene where Ranma was taping Akane and then the almost kiss thing. Well, I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review, thanks. Bye! 


	11. Choices

Disclaimer: If you think I own Ranma…thanks!

Cure Lost, Love Found:

A Tale of Ranma

-- Ok, my little rant will open and probably close this chapter. The reason you're hearing from me now is so I can clear up any confusing bits about dialogue before you guys get lost. This chapter is basically Ranma fighting with his inner self (selves) to decide what he's going to do. Ok, well, there is only one way I can explain this that will make sense. You know how, in t.v. shows, when someone has to choose between good and evil, they have a little Angel pop up on one shoulder and a little devil pop up on the other? Well, this is the same idea, but it's not a fight between good and evil. All I want to get into right now is the technicalities of this chapter. First and foremost, there will be 3…count them 3 versions of Ranma present. The focus of our story, the Ranma who's making the big decision will be called RANMA (how simple?). The second Ranma, will be the little voice in Ranma's head (or on his shoulder if you prefer visuals) will be a male Ranma called RANMA-KUN (once again, simple). The third of our Ranma trio, will be the voice telling Ranma to keep his curse and memories, this voice of reason will be known as RANKO! Hey, she had to show up sometime didn't she…I couldn't just kill her! Anyway, I hope you don't get confused with all the different Ranma's talking to one another, and I can almost promise you that I will screw up in naming somewhere along the line, but, as always, review or e-mail any questions you may have. So…that's all, for now, and I hope you enjoy!

Ranma left the cave after the arrangement was made. Shampoo was going to go first, then Genma, then Mousse, and finally Ranma. Mousse really wanted to go last, but Ranma knew that he would need time. Shampoo was going to go today, but it was already night when she went down the long dark corridors of the cave, so Su-Lin said that she would cure the men the next day. This is when Ranma went out side. 

There were no city lights to obstruct the view of the stars. It was a perfect place for Ranma to think. He sat down and let his legs hang over the edge of the cliff, while he lay on his back, his hands supporting his head like a pillow. The sky was a perfect midnight blue and the stars were perfect little sparkles, it was the perfect night for a hallucination. Ranma couldn't say that he was surprised when he heard the voices on his head. Frankly, it was one of the least crazy things that ever happened to him.

"You can't do it!" Ranko wasn't Happy about what Ranma was doing, and it wasn't because she was going to be gotten rid of, but because she'd have to take Ranma's memories with her. 

"He HAS to do it! He needs to be a whole man again!" Ranma-kun was ever vigilant. 

"What about the memories? What about Akane!? Don't you care about her?!" Ranko pulled the Akane card. 

"Hey! You know I care about her! But we're going to see her again. It'll be better this time around. She wont be mad because of the girl thing and we'll be able to have a better relationship. Think of it this way, she's going to be really nice this time around and, if you recall, we liked her right away anyway." Ranma-kun thought he'd won.

"No we didn't!" Poor Ranma can't even admit it to himself. 

"Come on Ranma. We're you. We know everything. We even know about the kiss. We're just here to help you make the right decision. Which is to keep your memories!" 

"See, don't you want to get rid of her?" Ranma-kun stuck his tongue out at Ranko.

"Hey! It's not like this is my fault! And it doesn't count if Akane is acting all weird towards us. We like her because she's a tomboy." 

"She'll still be a tomboy, just a nicer one." Ranma-kun was walking over to the shoulder that Ranko occupied. 

"Do you really want her to act differently towards you? Don't you think it's unfair that she'd know you but you wont know her?" Ranko was pulling a Ranma's heart strings. She knew that Akane was her strong point. She knew that Ranma wouldn't mind forgetting some of the things that has happened since he got the curse, but Akane was the real fight in all this. Ranko had to convince Ranma to keep his memories. Ranma-kun wouldn't win this fight. 

"I made that tape for a reason, if anyone acts differently I'll know." 

"Yeah! We'd know." Ranma-kun already saw that Ranko was ready for another argument. 

"Will you? If you don't have your memories then you could be led to believe that someone was acting on the video. How do you think you'll be able to tell someone is acting, when you don't even know them?" Ranko was really proud of herself. She was almost positive she was going to win this argument. 

"I don't know what to do. I want to keep my memories, so I can remember her, but I also want to be a whole man for her and myself. Why does everything in my life have to be hard?" Ranma-kun and Ranko looked at each other and for the first time in that conversation they agreed on something. 

"It just is." They replied at the same time. Then they disappeared into the air.

Su-Lin came out of the cave. She looked at Ranma and could tell that he was thinking about his cure. She was only able to cure a few people, but he was the only one who had such a hard time with his decision. Most people either jumped at the chance or only hesitated for a while. This Ranma was very different. According to what Shampoo had said before she was cured, Ranma had the best time of his life after he became cursed. For the first time in about 10 years he was settled and living in one place. He had a fiancée and he had a lot of friends. Su-Lin could tell that Ranma was having a hard time giving all that up. She approached Ranma.

"May I sit here?" Ranma opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sure." Su-Lin sat down next to Ranma, letting her legs hang over the side. 

"I don't usually ask but, what is your curse?" 

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I've never seen anyone this hesitant. I mean, I am aware that you are giving up but…well, I don't usually talk about the people that I've cured, but…the young man who I cured last was telling that he despised his curse. That it only caused him misery and pain and that it kept him away from the one he loved. He said he would do anything to get rid of it. Then I told him what he'd have to give up. He wasn't happy. He said that this girl was his only love, that she was the only woman who ever liked him. He didn't want to give her up. He also thought that if she ever knew about his curse, she'd hate him. So the young man decided that the law of averages would catch up with him one day and she'd find out. He decided that it was better to have loved and lost, and he got cured. His curse was bad, but along with the fact that the girl thought his cursed form was his pet, well…it was interesting. So, is your curse something you can continue living with or will it hurt you in the long run?" Ranma looked at Su-Lin. He could still see pain and hurt in her eyes, but he also noticed some curiosity. 

"That story you told us earlier, about your fiancé, it was like a tragic love story. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but instead of a crappy ending, you changed it around and made something of it. See, what I'm going through is kind of the same thing. My fiancée, Akane, and I, well our fathers engaged us. See, we always fight and she's always hitting me and we just don't get along." Ranma paused.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I call her names like tomboy all the time and she calls me an idiot. I have other fiancées after me and she has a few suitors of her own. We always call the engagement off only to have it re-instilled by our fathers. It's a never-ending cycle of fighting. Yet, I don't want to forget a second of it. All the fights, all the name calling, all of it. I don't know if I can just give it all up." Su-Lin looked up at the stars and then back at Ranma. 

"Well, I have two questions for you. Firstly, can you live with your curse?"

"Sure, I mean I've practically gotten used to it."

"Ok, can you live without the memories?" Ranma looked up at Su-Lin and then over the edge of the cliff. Su-Lin began walking back into the cave. 

"Go to sleep Ranma. You will have plenty of time to think about this tomorrow."

"I'll go to sleep in a while." Su-Lin nodded towards Ranma and went back into the cave. 

Ranma didn't sleep that night. All he could do was contemplate on what he should do. He didn't even realize that the sun was rising. It seemed as though no time had passed. Ranma didn't even realize that Mousse was standing next to him, until Mousse started speaking. 

"Su-Lin says that Shampoo has woken up. It's been less then 24 hours. She said that if Shampoo recovered so quickly, then your father and us should be much quicker. You could be home in a couple of days Ranma. Are you excited?"

"I guess, I mean, I haven't really been gone that long so it's not like I miss anyone and by the time I get back I wont know anyone. How could I not be excited?"

"Ranma, you may forget Akane but you'll get her back. She knows how she feels about you and how you feel about her. Shampoo finally feels for me the way I feel for her and I lose her and then I lose my memory of her loving me! Ranma, you've had a hard life, we all know that, but you're not the only one! Think of it this way, you had a rough childhood and you have it rough now…but why is it rough for you now Ranma?"

"Cause I have all these people trying to attack me all the time, and people are always trying to kidnap my fiancée, the fact that I have more then one fiancée."

"Exactly! Do you know how many guys would kill to have your life! To be one of the top martial artist, to have women crawling all over you, pining for you, fighting for you! Ranma, you're the lucky one."

"That just goes to show that looks can be deceiving. I wouldn't wish my life on my worst enemy." 

"That's what everyone says."

"Well I mean it Mousse. Sure it sucks that you and Shampoo are going to forget your feelings. But is there going to be anyone you don't remember trying to hunt you down for things you don't remember? Think about it, I go back to Nerima the Kunos will be there. I'll have Kodachi chasing after me and I wont know why. Then I'll have Kuno trying to kill me for stealing away Akane and the "pig-tailed" girl who wont even exist at that point. How am I supposed to deal with that? Even with the tapes, my memory wont just come back to me Mousse." Mousse looked at Ranma. Then looked towards the horizon. 

"So are you going to do it?" Ranma stood up, stretched, and then headed for the mouth of the cave. 

"What choice do I have? I have to be a man amongst men." With that Ranma walked back into the cave.

"You already are Ranma."

As Ranma walked back into the cave he noticed that his father was being led down into the depths. He also noticed that Cologne was missing. 

"Su-Lin, where is Cologne?" Su-Lin turned towards Ranma. 

"I believe that she is visiting with her grand-daughter. If you'd like to see her as well follow me. Bring Mousse along too." Su-Lin then resumed her journey down the tunnel paths. 

"Hey Mousse! You wanna see Shampoo?" Mousse was next to Ranma in a flash, nodding his head. The two young men followed Su-Lin down the seemingly endless tunnel. It was a straight passageway, with no paths to either side of the main one.

After walking for about 10 minutes there was a pathway opening to the right. Su-Lin stopped next to the opening. 

"The young lady is at the end of this path. When she first woke up, as per her request, I suggested she read her journal. After she read it, she asked to see her grandmother. They are both back there now, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you two going to visit. You must remember that she has no memory after her curse. Try not to say anything that will conflict with her existing memories." Ranma and Mousse nodded at Su-Lin and then began walking down the pathway.

"Boy, don't you want to say anything to me before I lose my memory?" Ranma turned to his father.

"Yeah pop, how long until we were supposed to go to the Tendo's." Genma smiled at Ranma.

"Ranma! I'm so happy that you're thinking of your engagement! We will go to the Tendo's right after we leave this cave!" Ranma got very angry, as usual.

"I'm not thinking of the engagement! I just want to know when we're going back!"

"I will see you later boy, when I'm once again a human full time." 

"Whatever pop." Ranma followed Mousse down the path towards Shampoo and Su-Lin and Genma continued down their own path.

Ranma and Mousse knew that they were coming up on Shampoos room when they heard the screaming in Chinese. Ranma and Mousse looked at each other. 

"What is she saying?" Mousse looked crestfallen.

"She's saying that someone wrote in her journal."

"Then it should be ok for us to go in right. I mean she has no reason to blame us."

"If you knew what was written then you'd know that we're the prime suspects."

"What was in there." Mousse sat down and leaned against the wall.

"The whole plan that Shampoo and I came up with. It was perfect Ranma and she put it all in her journal so she'd remember it and I told her that she would lose all her memories and that the journal wasn't a safe bet. She said that she couldn't forget something that important. I guess I was right. Don't you hate it when that happens?" Ranma sat down next to Mousse. 

"What was the plan exactly." Mousse looked up at the dark ceiling. There wasn't much light throughout the passage way, just a torch every 30 feet or so. 

"It was perfect. Shampoo would get cured, she'd read her journal, we'd talk, I'd get cured, and then we'd leave. It was perfect no confrontation no mess. We even factored in the old hag. It worked out perfectly for us Ranma, we were going to do it, but now it's all over. I don't even see the point of getting cured…maybe I can meet a duck who'll like me." Ranma chuckled a little. 

"Don't you think that's a little drastic. I mean, maybe if you talk to her then it'll all come back. And even if it doesn't, you should still get cured." Mousse looked at Ranma. 

"Are you going to do it?" Ranma hung his head.

"I don't know. I want to, I REALLY do, but something is holding me back."

"It's her, you know it is Ranma. But if you did do it, then you'd also still have a chance to get everything you lose back. I don't have that chance. If I stay the way I am, then my memories get to live on." Mousse stood up and looked down the passageway towards the room Shampoo was staying in. He could still hear the yelling of the angry young woman and her grandmother trying to clam her down. 

"Tell Su-Lin that I thank her for her gracious offer, but some things are too important to lose. And if you see Shampoo, tell her I said good-bye, for good. She'll no longer have to worry about Mousse following her around all the time." Ranma stood up too. 

"Come one Mousse, don't be stupid." Mousse looked at Ranma and gave him a genuine smile.

"You know what Saotome, I think this is the first time that I'm being smart. I'm leaving for the greater good. You know, that whole 'if you love someone set them free' thing. I'll stop by Nerima sometime in the future. You won't know it, but I'll be there."

"Come on Mousse. Talk to her before you do this!" Mousse shook his head.

"There's no time for that. Good bye Ranma and thank you." 

Mousse ran down the corridor back towards the exit to the cave. The cave that was supposed to save them all had all ready taken 2 lives. Ranma knew that his father had nothing especially important to lose, but there were still some things that were going to be lost. Ranma had a decision to make. He needed to really sit down and think about what he was going to do. Was he going to be like his father and Shampoo and risk everything for a cure? Or was he going to be like Mousse and risk his manhood for his memories? 

A/N: Well? Did you guys see that coming? Did you see Mousse's a Shampoo's plan turning asunder and Mousse giving up his cure?! Well if you saw it coming anytime before this chapter then you're a psychic cause I didn't even know it was coming until 4 minutes ago, when I wrote it. Anyway, the eternal question is asked once again…what is Ranma going to do. And I warn you all not to take the title for granted. It doesn't necessarily mean what it appears to mean. What Ranma does is up to you guys. And FYI for anyone who cares…I know the chapters have been coming few and far between, but school will be over on the June 12th so they should come faster after that. Anyway, I hoped you liked this one and I hope that I didn't make the beginning too confusing. In fact, that whole "shoulder Ranma" thing was supposed to be this chapter…as in that was supposed to be the whole thing, but it got too confusing to write, so I expanded. On that note, I will see you soon (if I live through finals, that is) and please REVIEW…you're votes do make a difference. Ja! 


	12. He Has Decided

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma. 

Cure Lost, Love Found

Ranma knew two things for sure. One was that he wanted to be a full man again and the other was that he wanted to keep his memories. Dilemma wasn't a strong enough word for the position he was in. Both were so important to him. He had tried to observe Shampoo to help with his decision, but Cologne wasn't allowing it. Apparently Cologne knew that the entry in Shampoo's journal was genuine and she felt bad for the pain that her grand daughter would be feeling. Soon after Genma had come out of his sleep, Cologne and Shampoo left. Ranma had just assumed that they went back to the Amazon village. 

Genma was acting completely normal. He had woken up and wanted to eat and was already talking about leaving China. Ranma still wasn't ready to go. He wasn't able to decide and now he couldn't even ask anyone's advice. Ranma was all on his own in this decision. 

'This would be a lot easier if I knew how she felt.' Ranma often thought this, but it would soon be too late. Now that Genma was up he wanted to get going and Ranma wouldn't have much time to get cured. If only this wasn't so hard. If only Ranma knew how Akane felt. 

Akane was trying to return to a normal routine, but it was really hard with all the people missing in her life. She hadn't seen P-chan in forever, Ryoga didn't know her anymore, the Amazons were with Ranma and Ranma was in China. None the less, Akane was trying as hard as she could not to think about such things. She got up early this morning and got dressed. She walked down stairs and left the house in order to start her jog. She was taking a different route, a longer route, she thought that it would help her forget her troubles. She no longer had to see the fence that he used to walk on or the park that they used to talk in. Unfortunately, not seeing these things made her think of them. This morning was different though. She had left the house, began running, and stopped thinking. She wasn't wondering if the tape would help Ranma. She wasn't wondering if he was going to like her. She wasn't wondering how she should act when she saw him. She was just running. That is, she was just running until she saw him. 

At first she thought that it was just her imagination. That he wasn't really there, but then she knew that he was actually there. He was sitting alone on a bench with his head in his hands. He looked so depressed. Not knowing if he would remember her, she approached him nonchalantly. Akane sat down next to him and he looked up. 

"Akane Tendo?" He thought that he was seeing things, which was a regular occurrence. 

"Hi Mousse. What wrong?" Akane wanted to know if the rest of the party was back in town, but she thought it was more appropriate to ask Mousse about his troubles. 

"It is quite a long story and I'm sure that you have more important things to do then listen to my story." Akane put her hand on Mousse's shoulder. 

"I have plenty of time." 

Mousse told Akane the whole sordid story. He told her about the ride there, the plan, and the journal entry that was supposed to work but didn't. 

"…And so I left. I couldn't take it. I had finally done it, I had gotten Shampoo to love me, and then I lost it." Akane's arm was now wrapped around Mousse's shoulder and he was leaning his head on her. 

"Mousse, that's awful, but why didn't you get cured first?" Mousse sat up. 

"Well, I just wanted the memories. I know that if she ever sees me, she'll revert back to the way she used to be. So I'm going to keep my memories and train until I feel that I can see her again." Mousse turned to Akane and smiled. Akane forced a smile back. She wanted to reassure Mousse but she felt so bad for him. He was so in love with Shampoo that he did the craziest things to try to win her over. It always seemed as though Mousse got the short end of the stick. It wasn't fair to Mousse that Shampoo chased after Ranma, when Ranma obviously didn't feel the same way for her. 

Mousse noticed that Akane's smile wasn't genuine and he knew what she was thinking about. 

"If it helps you at all, when I left, he hadn't gone through with it. In fact he was reconsidering the whole thing." Akane looked Mousse in the eyes, trying to determine if he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Really? I…I mean, what do I care? It's his choice." 

"Akane Tendo, who are you trying to convince? I think it's time for you to say what you really feel." Akane looked at the ground. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She had denied it for so long. She thought that if she didn't say anything it would go away, but it wasn't going away. If anything it was getting worse. What could she lose by just telling Mousse, she could trust him. 

"Oh Mousse, it's just that, I don't know if he's going to like me."

"Well, he might not go through with it. I mean, Ranma has had this chance before and he's always given it up."

"Yes, but that was different. If he had gone through with it at Togenkyo, I would have been turned into a man and there was always something in his way, but now there's no one there to screw this up."

"Yes, but just because there isn't another person there, doesn't mean that there's nothing stopping him. Ranma is having a really hard time deciding. He wants more then anything to be a real man again, but he wants to have his memories too."

"I guess that's Ranma for you. He always gets to have his cake and eat it too. That's why he hasn't let any of his fiancées go." Mousse smiled at Akane. 

"I don't think it's quite that simple." The two sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Mousse stood up. 

"Thank you for listening to my story Akane, but I've taken up enough of your time, and I'm sure your family is wondering where you are." Akane just realized that she had been talking to Mousse for over an hour. She stood up too. 

"Oh no Mousse, you didn't waste any of my time. I was glad that you felt comfortable in opening up to me. And thank you for all your help too, I really needed it."

"Well, thank you for opening up to me Akane Tendo. I hope I'll see you again soon, but right now I have to get some things from the Nekohanten before I start with my training. Good bye Akane."

"Bye Mousse, I hope I see you again soon." With that they parted ways. Mousse walked of towards the Nekohanten and Akane began jogging towards home.

Ranma woke up that morning and knew exactly what he was going to do. He couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to come to such an easy decision. Genma was still asleep when Ranma came into the cave, but Su-Lin was up waiting for him. Ranma sat down beside her and she poured him a cup of tea. 

"Have you made your decision Ranma." 

"Yes, I have." Ranma lifted his cup and took a drink.

"How did you come to your conclusion?" Ranma set his cup on the table.

"It was simple really, I don't know why I didn't do it in the first place. All I did was make a list."

"A list?"

"Yeah, I listed the pro's and the con's to getting cured. It took me a while because I wanted to make sure I took everything into consideration, but in the end, it was obvious."

"Well I'm glad you've finally come to a conclusion. Follow me." Ranma and Su-Lin both stood up.

Su-Lin began walking down the path that both Shampoo and Genma went down and Ranma followed. It was a long path, but a straight one. There were a few side paths that Ranma figured led to rooms similar to the ones Shampoo and his father had occupied. Genma didn't know about his son's plight. In fact he thought that they were in that cave because he ate some bad pork and got sick (it was the only thing that Ranma could come up with). So, as far as Genma knew, he was recovering from food poisoning. The reality of it all was Ranma's inability to make an easy decision. When he had realized what he was going to do, he hit himself for taking so long to come to a conclusion.

Su-Lin finally turned down a side path and into a room that had many jars in it. The room smelled like a mixture of flowers that Ranma couldn't identify and there was a hole in the middle of the 20-foot ceiling that lit the room up in the most interesting way. Su-Lin led Ranma to the very center of the room, right under the hole. She then walked over to one of the walls and pulled down a jar. She opened the lid and then turned to Ranma and smiled. Ranma smiled back. 

"Here you go Ranma." 

AN: Right off the bat I must apologize for the extremely long wait. As I said in the last chapter, I did have finals, but those are long over with. See, unbeknownst to me, my family had planned this whole vacation thing for my sister's graduation. Then I the Harry Potter book came out so I was completely involved with that from June 20 to June 23. I would have been finished with it earlier, but my friend made me take it slow, so I could savor the book. After that I started job hunting, which is a very daunting task for me cause no matter where I go, they're just not hiring. But I'm finally free as a bird and I hope to get the last chapter out by Friday (it's Tuesday, by the way). Ok, I want to explain something in this chapter. The Mousse, Akane thing, I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I see them as being really good friends. Anyway, the discussion they had was actually a similar discussion that I had with a friend of mine. We're friends, but we really aren't the kind to tell each other secrets, but we had a revelation recently and that was the inspiration for that scene. Last but not least, little Ranma's pro and con list. I'm thinking of actually making a list and posting it in the last chapter, but that's debatable. So, next chapter, the Saotomes make their way back to the Tendo Dojo, and it will be raining. Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have 3 endings for this….2 of which are serious and one that is a little goofy. I'm writing up the ending that I like best and then, if you'd like, I'll put the other two up as well. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait. I hope that it didn't disappoint you, as always, please review. I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks again. Bye! 


	13. Fin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and I pity anyone who thought I did

Cure Lost, Love Found 

--This will be the SEVENTH time I have started this fic and, hopefully, the one time I finish it. As I have said before, I have 3 endings for this story. This one will be the ending that I always intended to write and the other two endings are the other options that come along with the story. This chapter was supposed to be the best, but having written most of it over and over numerous times, it'll probably end up being pretty crappy (or at least the beginning will). Everything aside, I hope I can make this chapter worth the wait for you guys. Also I'd like to recognize some of you guys:

Soju: Yes, I am evil, but I taste more like chicken than chocolate. 

taijiya-sango88: Wasn't it a good book!? My personal favorite, I can't wait for the next one. At least you have reasons for your chapters. I rarely re-read mine, lack of confidence. If I were to read anything I'd probably end up erasing it.

Cherry13: Yes, as much as I hate reading cliffhangers I enjoy writing them. I think I just like to torture people…*maniacal laughter* And as for the title, this story kind of evolved into something else during writing…so the title doesn't really apply anymore…but it did when I started! Does that count for anything?

Sylvah Tigah: Please don't hate me, there are already too many people doing that, lol. Oh and no beatings necessary, they're going to end up together…maybe not in this fic…but they are. Oh and the P-chan thing, I did that more for my own amusement. I like to think that the idea is so beyond Akane that she doesn't even see it when it's right in front of her face (kind of like Kuno and Ranko, but not stupid) and also I didn't want to write it in. It would have gotten buried underneath the stuff going on with Ranma anyway. 

And to everyone else: I am so very sorry about the long wait…I feel horrible about it but hopefully this, the final installment, will make up for your long wait.

So, For your enjoyment, I present the final chapter of Cure Lost, Love Found:

It was raining that day. The skies were gray and the clouds covered any remote hint of sunlight. It was 8:00 in the morning, but it felt like the middle of the night. Perfect atmosphere for Ranma's return. Soun had known for quite a while that Genma and Ranma would be returning on this day, but his youngest daughter had no idea. And that is why Soun was standing outside the Tendo Dojo on this dark morning. 

Akane wasn't really happy about the weather, but if she didn't run she'd just end up in the dojo, which was the last place she wanted to be. She hadn't practiced her martial arts in there since Ranma left. She couldn't bring herself to do it. A few days ago Soun suggested that Akane watch the tapes Ranma made so she could learn some of his better moves. Granted, it was a good idea but, and normally Akane would jump at the chance to learn some of Ranma's moves, but not now. Not when she was trying her best to forget about him. Akane was nearing the end of her run when it began to drizzle. She ran faster so she wouldn't get soaked. When she reached the front of the dojo she saw her father. She knew why he was out there. She could tell by the look on his face he had something to tell her, and she knew what it was. All she wanted to do was run the other way, but her legs were betraying her. 

Soun noticed his daughter slow down when she saw him. He noticed how she was walking up to him. She was stiff and had a look of terror in her eyes. Soun knew that his daughter was a bright girl and he knew that she knew what he was about to tell her. He decided that he would tell her in the most sensitive way possible, he didn't want to upset his daughter. Akane walked up to Soun and he said the most sensitive thing he could think of. 

"Akane, maybe you should make sure Ranma's tapes are rewound." Akane's eyes glazed over. She nodded slowly and then walked into the house. Soun slapped his hand to his forehead, knowing that he didn't say the most sensitive thing he could have. He followed his daughter into the house, dreading the day's events. 

Akane walked by the kitchen when Nabiki and Kasumi were preparing for that evening. Well, Kasumi was preparing while Nabiki was plotting. 

"Oh Nabiki, won't it be nice to see Ranma again?" Kasumi was looking through some recipe cards trying to decide what to make for Ranma and Genma's arrival. 

"I don't know Kasumi. I mean, what if he's worse this time around. His curse humbled him a little. I don't even want to think of how bad he's going to be as a full male."

"Oh Nabiki, you can't really think that. Ranma was a gentleman the curse had nothing to do with that. He may be a little macho, but I don't think he'll be horrible. And let's not forget that he might not have gone through with it." Nabiki rolled her eyes at her older sister. 

"Whatever Kasumi." With that Nabiki left the kitchen and Kasumi made a list of things to get while she was at the market. 

Akane wasn't sure if she had rewound Ranma's tapes already or not and just as she was about to check there was a knock on her door. 

"Come in." Nabiki opened the door, walked in, and then sat on the end of Akane's bed. 

"Where are you going to play the tapes?" Akane shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Downstairs I guess." Nabiki shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, dad will be down there talking to Genma. It wouldn't be a comfortable or quite place." Akane thought about it. 

"I guess you're right, but where else would I do it?" Poor little Akane played right into her older sisters' hands. Nabiki gave one of her classic smirks. 

"Why not show him in here?" 

"Nabiki! Are you insane! What do you think he'd think if I asked him up here! He'd think I was a pervert!" 

"Well, maybe he wants a girl that'll…"

"NABIKI!!!" Nabiki roller her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Still, you want him to watch the tapes in a room where he'll feel most comfortable."

"So, should I move the TV into his old bedroom?"

"No, there's nothing that'll spark his interest in there."

"What about the kitchen? It was one of Ranmas favorite rooms." Nabiki stood up and walked over to her sister. She placed her right hand on Akanes left shoulder. 

"Akane, you know exactly which room to play those tapes in. You start getting ready, I'll set everything up." Nabiki grabbed the tapes, the camera, and the plugs that will allow Ranma to watch the tapes on the TV. As she was leaving the room, Nabiki looked back at her younger sister. 

"Akane, are you just going to sit there all day?" Akane looked at her sister. 

"I guess not. When are they supposed to arrive?" Nabiki didn't really know the answer to this question. The letter just said "around dinner time". 

"They'll be here at 5:00." That should give her little sister enough time to compose herself before the fated arrival. After all it was 8:30 am and Akane wasn't the type of girl who took hours to get ready for something.

"Ok…do you need any help with moving the TV?" She was trying to busy herself so she didn't have to think about Ranma. Akane figured she'd be ok if she started getting ready at about 3:00.

"No, but Kasumi is going to go shopping. You can probably catch her if you leave now." Akane was still in her jogging outfit but she decided to go catch Kasumi. When Nabiki heard the front door close she yelled to her father. 

"Daddy! Move the TV into the dojo!" 

"Ok Nabiki!" 

Originally, Nabiki had planned to exploit Ranma return. She was going to go to the Kuno residence and get Kodachi and Kuno to pay her for information on Ranma and the pigtailed girl. Then she was going to go to Ukyo's and get her riled up. And, if the fates had been so kind, rile Ryoga up a little. Then she realized what this evening meant to her sister. Tonight could make or break Akane. Nabiki wasn't stupid, and she knew how Akane felt about Ranma, but what she didn't know was how Ranma was going to feel about Akane. Who knew how Ranma was going to turn out, he could end up being a bigger jerk than he used to be. Nabiki was all for making money, but not at the risk of her sisters' mental state. Although, if Ranma ends up being a jerk, than she'd be perfectly fine with exploiting him mentally. 

There was no doubt in Nabiki's mind that Ranma had gone through with the cure. Ranma's manhood was the most important thing to him. Nabiki knows that he loved her sister, but his father raised him. Which meant that manliness was more important than love (which was most likely deemed as a female emotion). Nabiki didn't blame Ranma for deciding to go though it, but she will blame him if his personality is half as bad as she thinks it's going to be. Not only will she blame him, but she'll make his life a living hell. Nothing is too great for her little sister. 

Kasumi had gotten back from shopping 9:15. When her father asked where Akane was Kasumi couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh father, she decided to stay behind and shop for an outfit to wear for Ranma's return. She's a bundle of nerves, it's so sweet." 

"It may seem sweet, but when they arrive it'll all go sour." Kasumi was taking the slightly damp groceries out of the bag. Even though she had an umbrella the rain still managed to get everything wet. 

"Oh father, you're just like Nabiki. Try to look at the bright side of all this. Maybe Ranma didn't go through with it. Or maybe this will be a good chance for them to have a better start together. You remember their first meeting wasn't a very pleasant one." Soun chuckled upon reflection upon that meeting. He looked towards the window.

"It's starting to come down really hard. Kasumi, did Akane take her own umbrella?" Kasumi looked out the window and noticed that Nerima looked very similar to the first time Ranma came around. 

"No, I tried to get her to come home with me so she could change and get grab her umbrella, but she said it would take too long to come all the way home and that she'd just buy an umbrella." Both Soun and Kasumi were startled by the voice that came from behind them.

"Well that's wasteful." The middle Tendo daughter was looking through the shopping bags to try and figure out what her sister would be making for dinner.

"It's her money Nabiki. She can spend it how she chooses."

"Well, if she's going to spend it like that then she doesn't deserve to have money." Soun laughed at his two girls. Both girls turned on him. 

"Just what are you laughing at daddy?" 

"You're not laughing at us are you?" Soun headed toward the door.

"Just getting in a few laughs before this evening." Soun left the kitchen.

"It's not going to turn out badly!" Nabiki decided to leave the kitchen as well, but not before getting her two cents in. 

"Sure sis." Kasumi turned back to her groceries. 

"It isn't…I hope." 

Akane had gotten home from shopping at 12:00. She had found the perfect outfit while she was shopping. Only it was too expensive and just a bit too flashy for dinner at home. Instead she chose a black skirt that was cut just past her knees with a four inch slit up the left leg. She decided to buy a red top to complement the skirt, but all the ones she found looked odd on her. One showed much too much cleavage, another showed way too much of her stomach, there was even one that only had a small string for the back. Granted, Akane had worn some showy clothes before, but this was a different situation. Ranma was coming home and Akane didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her. She had finally found a red shirt that suited her fancy, she laughed when she saw it. In fact, she wasn't that surprised at the fact that she had found this shirt to be the only acceptable one. It was a Chinese style shirt, the same red as Ranmas, but different in every other way. The shirt was made of silk and was really shiny, the frog clasps were black as was all the trimming. There was also a really pretty sakura pattern printed on the shirt. She also bought a pair of black Mary Jane's to go along with her new outfit and add two inches to her height. She was really trying to keep her composure, but with every passing minute she got more and more nervous. 

So Akane returned from shopping at noon. She wasn't very happy about that because she wanted to keep as busy as she possibly could until Ranma got there. She decided that she would take a long bath because she didn't get a chance to do it after she went on her jog and because she wanted to try and relax a little. 

The bath helped a little, but it didn't last nearly as long as Akane had hoped. It was only 2:00. She knew that it wouldn't take her three hours to get ready, but she had nothing else to do. As Akane was heading up to her room Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen and asked Akane a favor. 

"You want me to do what?!"

"Oh, come on Akane. It'll be fun." If it was anyone other than Kasumi, Akane would have thought this was a really mean joke.

"Kasumi, I don't want him to come back here and get poisoned right off the bat!"

"Akane, I'll be right with you and we can take everything really slowly. It's just onigiri." Akane knew that Kasumi was just trying to give her something to do, and on any other day Akane would have jumped at this chance. But this day wasn't just any other day. 

"Kasumi, I just don't think it's a good idea." Kasumi put grabbed Akane's hand and led her into the kitchen. 

"Here Akane, just make one and see how it goes. Now, go slowly and listen closely to everything I say. Are you ready?"

"O-okay." 

"Akane, it's 4:30! Aren't you done getting ready yet? What if they show up early?!" Nabiki just loved making people squirm.

"Nabiki, shut up! I'm going as fast as I can." For the most part this was true. Akane had cleaned up after helping Kasumi in the kitchen and gotten dressed all in about ten minutes. Now she was worrying about her hair and make up. Akane's hair wasn't cooperating, she tried to curl it in so it framed her face. 

"Ow! Damn it!" The curling iron, which Akane was not familiar with using, burned the right side of her jaw. 

"Great…now I have a burn on my face. Life is peachy." 

After abandoning the curling iron and her hair she went for the make up. Akane had some lipstick and rouge of her own, but she wanted to go all out for today, so she borrowed Nabiki's makeup. There was so much stuff that Akane didn't really know where to begin. So she just closed her eyes and went at it. 

It was pouring. Five to five and Akane was still in the bathroom. Kasumi had placed some rice balls on the table. Some of them had odd shapes, but looked as though they tasted all right. Everyone was nervous. They didn't know what to expect. Kasumi was now setting the table. She was trying to be calm and collected, but you could tell that even she was nervous. Nabiki was in the dojo, busying herself with the camera equipment. She wanted to tape Ranma's entrance, she _really_ wanted to tape it. But, unfortunately, Nabiki had some compassion for her family and couldn't do that to Akane.

Akane entered the room in her outfit that she had bought earlier that day. Amazingly, in all the time that it took her to "do" her make-up, she came out of the bathroom with a completely clean face. All she was wearing was some very shiny lip-gloss. Kasumi noticed her sister's entrance.

"Oh Akane, you look very nice." Soun looked up from his paper and began crying.

"My little girl looks all grown up!!" Akane was extremely nervous. Normally when her dad started this kind of stuff she yelled at him, but all should could do at this point was blush.

Ranma was supposed to be walking back into her life. Sure, he'd only been gone a few days, but for all she knew, he wouldn't remember ever being there. She looked out side. It was raining harder than it had the night Ranma first came to the house. Akane looked around the room. It was almost exactly as it was that night. And that's when she heard it, the knock on the door.

Everyone froze. They really didn't know what to do. It was something they had all expected but now that the moment was here, none of them could gather the courage to go to the door. Everyone looked towards the hallway that led to the door. Then they looked back at each other. After 10 seconds they heard another knock.

This knock was followed by the sound of the front door opening and Genma's voice. As the door was opened splashes from the rain were heard, it was really coming down hard. Genma yelled again.

"Tendo? Are you here?" Soun replied without looking away from his youngest daughter.

"Yes Saotome, in the dining room."

Akane was rationalizing with herself. Just because Genma had done it didn't mean Ranma did. It was also pretty promising because she didn't hear him complaining about being engaged to a girl he didn't even know. But, of course, she didn't hear anything at all, just the rain and Genma's voice. 

Genma entered the dining room and noticed all the tense faces staring up at him. The only one who wasn't looking at him was the girl at the far side of the room. She was looking down at her legs and holding the hem of her skirt so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. 

"Well, hello Tendo. It's good to see you again." Soun stood up and patted Genma on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you too, Saotome. Um, where is your son?" Genma looked over his shoulder. Without hesitation he yelled to his son.

"Boy how long does it take for you to take your shoes off?" A boy walked into view. It was Ranma.

"Takin' off my shoes ain't a problem, but you throwing your pack on me made things a little difficult!" Ranma barely got out the last work when Akane ran out of the room.

He had done it. Ranma had taken the cure. He didn't remember anything about his time at the dojo, his friends, her. In the back of her mind she thought that he wouldn't do it. Mousse said that Ranma was having reservations and the moment before he left…She should have known that he would though. When honor and pride are involved, Ranma was always willing. Still…why did he have such a hard time with such and easy decision. He must have known he was going to do it, that's why he went. Then why did he hesitate like Mousse said. She guessed she'd never know, seeing as tough the one person with the answer no longer knew it himself. 

The Tendos looked at each other with pain filled glances. He had done it and she was suffering for it. They all seemed to turn to Ranma at once. He started to blush, they all seemed to want to burn a hole through him. He nudged his father in hopes that he'd say something to get the attention pulled from Ranma.

"What's wrong with her Tendo?" Good old Genma. Soun started crying.

"She just got her heart broken!" Nabiki got up and went after her sister. Genma put on a fake smile, sat down, and pulled his son down with him. 

"Well let's get down to business! Soun, which of your daughters is going to be engaged to my son?" Soun dried his tears and answered.

"Akane, she is the closest in age." Kasumi spoke up.

"No father, you should let Akane decide. Remember what happened last time?" Soun shot a death glare at Ranma. 

"Yes, but Kasumi, you don't want to be engaged to Ranma and neither does Nabiki. Akane is the obvious choice." Kasumi smiled at her father.

"I know father, but let her decide this time." Soun smiled and nodded to his oldest daughter. 

Akane heard a knock at her door. She didn't want anyone to see her crying into her pillow like this.

"Go away!" The door opened anyway and her sister Nabiki walked in.

"Akane, you knew this might happen. Now you owe it to your Ranma to show this one what he's missing." Akane turned over to face the wall.

"I don't care. I don't owe that jerk anything after this!" Nabiki sat down at her sister's desk.

"You know Akane, Ranma risked his life for you a number of times, and his manhood even more than that. You could at least return the favor." This struck a nerve with Akane.

"It hurts Nabiki. I don't know if I could do it." Nabiki stood up.

"You don't think it hurt Ranma all those times. What about when he was fighting Kirin or when he gave up the cure in Togenkyo! Ranma probably doubted himself, though he wouldn't admit it, but he did it anyway! And do you want to know why?" Akane sat up on her bed and nodded.

"Because he cared Akane. Just like you care about him. So grant him his last wish and show this Ranma the tape." Akane stood up and hugged her sister. 

"Thanks Nabiki!" Akane walked out of the room with a look of determination on her face. 

"Tendo, are you saying that if your youngest daughter refuses to marry my son, the schools will not be joined?!" Soun nodded

"Akane has been through a lot recently, and if she chooses not to have Ranma then I will respect her decision." 

"What'll we do about lodging and food? We had a deal Tendo!" Soun got face to face with Genma.

"I don't care, you'll have to figure something out!" Genma rose to his knees, to be above Soun.

"Oh yeah?!" Soun also rose to his knees.

"Yeah!" 

As the two older men continued fighting, Kasumi approached Ranma.

"Hello Ranma, you're awfully quiet. Don't you have any opinion on the engagement?"

"I'm hoping that your sister will say no. Judging on the speed she ran outta here when I came in, I'd say my chances are pretty good." Ranma took a sip of tea. 

"Oh my." The fathers were still fighting when Akane walked into the room, Nabiki not far behind. 

"Saotome you cheat! Don't think I don't know about all those other engagements you've made!" Genma recoiled.

"W…what are you talking about Tendo?"

"Father." When Soun looked towards Kasumi he noticed Akane in the doorway.

"Oh, Akane, how are you doing?" Akane raised her head and smiled. 

"Fine dad! Hi Ranma, I'm Akane, you wanna be friends?" Ranma looked up at the smiling girl and nodded his head. 

"Good! I have something to show you in the dojo, come on. Akane exited the room and headed for the dojo. Ranma grabbed another rice ball, shoved it down his throat and followed. 

"Sit down over there." Akane pointed to the area where the TV was set up. She paced a few times before she stood in the middle of the dojo, facing away from Ranma. 

"Ranma, you and I have met before. In fact, you and your father lived here for almost 2 years. Before you say anything, let me tell you the whole story." 

Akane explains whole story to Ranma

"So after you found out about the cure you decided that you could make a video documenting all the people you were going to forget. That's why you're in here. Do you want to ask any questions or should I just start the tape?" Ranma looked like he was in a trance. He looked towards the TV.

"Start the tape, I guess." Akane did as Ranma asked. 

"Um, just ask me to pause when ever you want something explained ok?" He nodded. 

Akane had wanted to watch the tapes, but seeing that Ranma was causing her pain. So she watched this Ranma watch the tape. Ranma looked a little interested in the Kasumi part and had asked Akane what the skating competition was. After she answered, Ranma went back to the tapes. Ranma seemed to find the Nabiki scene humorous, but there didn't seem to be any recognition there. Even Akane had to laugh at the scene between their dad's, even when it turned to their engagement. Hiroshi and Daisuke didn't offer much either, Ranma just watched it and sweatdropped, Akane wished she knew what he was thinking. 

Ranma kept looking back at Akane during the scene with him on the fence. 

"Why did I walk on the fence?" Akane laughed to herself.

"At first I thought it was because you wanted to show off because you didn't want to be near me, but now…I just think it was because you always wanted a challenge. Even something as easy as walking to school, you had to make it difficult. It was something you were known for around here." He looked back towards the TV. 

"Violent girl?" Ranma hadn't taken his eyes off the tv.

"That's what Shampoo used to call me." It looked like Ranma was about to say something else, but he didn't. He just kept watching the scenes at the Nekohanten. 

Finally the video came to someone he recognized.

"Hey! That's Uc-chan!" Akane smiled, at least he knew someone on the tape. 

"Yeah…" 

"Uc-chan's a….a girl?" Akane couldn't help but laugh. 

"Yeah, she's your cute fiancée Ranma." Ranma didn't really know how to respond to this so he just continued watching the tape, laughing at all the old memories that he and Ukyo were sharing on the tape. Watching this part of the tape made Akane remember the request Ukyo made that day. Akane figured that she could just call Ukyo in the morning, she didn't want Ranma to deal with too much in one day. 

Ranma was entranced with himself when he was filming his newest moves. This Ranma was just watching and listening with awe and doing some hand movements along with the Ranma on the tape. Against Akane's better judgement she looked at the tape. She remembered those moves like they were her own. Her eyes began to water, but she wasn't going to let this Ranma see her cry. 

Before Akane knew it the scene of the tape had changed. It was her, in her bed. The camera was in motion and soon it stopped and zoomed in on her face. The camera stayed in that position for a good too minutes and then the slightest bit of audio was picked up. Akane had barely heard it now and she thought it was a dream then. She looked towards this Ranma, he had a small smirk on his face.

"Good Bye Ranma, I'm going to miss you." The words made Akane look back at the tape.

"I'm going to miss you too." The camera began to fall, the only thing you could see at this point was Akane's knee. Then, as suddenly as it happened before, the same voice ruined the moment.

"Come on boy! We only have 5 minutes! If you screw this up boy…" The tape stopped. 

Ranma turned towards Akane, who was still holding back tears. She stood up and handed Ranma another tape. 

"You're going to have to watch this one by yourself, I'll be right out side those doors if you need me." Akane ran out of the dojo before Ranma could say anything. She knew she couldn't watch that tape. Making a fool out of herself in front of someone she didn't even know anymore. All she could do was cry.

"Ranma, why did you do it?" The last thing she wanted was to cry, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Akane?" She hadn't even heard the doors open. She wiped her tears.

"Yes Ranma?"

"What you said in that tape…did you mean it?" She turned towards Ranma.

"Then I did but now…I don't know. You're just not the same person, you know?" Ranma sat down next to Akane.

"How close would you say we were?" Akane looked up at the sky.

"Closer than either of us realized. It wasn't close like you and Ukyo…no one would call us friends, but there were feelings there." Ranma looked at her.

"Did we love each other?" Akane blushed and looked towards her lap. 

"Well…. We…you see Ranma…we were both so stubborn. Neither of us really knew what to do with each other. We were forced together by our fathers and for that reason we didn't want to like each other. I can't tell you what you felt for me Ranma, but I…" Akane cut herself off.

"You what?" Ranma leaned forward to try and see Akane's eyes. She was crying again. 

Without even thinking Akane turned and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. Ranma returned the hug, placing his hands on either sides of Akane's waist. 

"Oh Ranma. Why did you have to do it? Didn't you know what would happen? Didn't you know that I loved you?" Akane didn't care what she said at this point. This wasn't her Ranma no matter how many tapes he watched, it just wasn't the same. 

Ranma's grip tightened on Akane's waist. 

"I…I love you too Akane." She pushed him away. 

"You don't know what you're saying. Those tapes are just that. You can't base your feelings on those." Ranma grabbed Akane by the shoulders

"Listen you uncute idiot! If I say I love you then I mean it!" Akane's first reaction was to get mad, but before she punted him into next Tuesday she stopped, realizing what he had said. 

"Ra…Ranma?" Ranma smiled.

"Gotcha!" Akane leaned in. Ranma thought she was going to hug him, so he opened his arms. 

It was still raining out and Akane had a theory to test, so she pushed Ranma off the patio and into the rain. In less than a second Akane had her answer and a buxom redhead started yelling those famous words. 

"Whatcha' do that for?!" Akane jumped off the patio and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. 

"Oh Ranma!" After a few seconds of hugging Akane pulled away from Ranma. 

"Wait…it was pouring rain and you came in dripping wet as a guy…" Ranma smiled.

"I had a thermos of hot water on me, right when we walked in I poured it on myself. Pretty good trick, wasn't it?" Akane couldn't help but smile. 

"Ranma you jerk…" Ranma smiled back at Akane. 

"Isn't this about the time that we met in the bath?" Akane remembered the time she first met Ranma, and knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Pervert!" They were both smiling. Ranma quietly answered.

"Tomboy." Once again Akane embraced Ranma. Never in her life had she been so happy to be called a tomboy. 

THE END 

AN: *exhales breath she hadn't realized she was holding* Well…I hope that was worth the wait…it was sure difficult to write, but after all the deletions, the computer break downs and general crap, I must say I'm glad it's over. I do like how I ended it though. Ranma's a tricky little stinker. For all of you who may not have picked it up, Ranma was acting when he watched the tapes, I was going to write it in but it came as a forethought and I couldn't fit it in so it would seem right. Now…here's a small epilogue for those of you who remember what happened at the end of Chapter 12. 

****

Epilogue

Ranma had a very emotional evening. First the look on Akane's face when he came in (which almost made him want to abandon his plan) then the video. And then his and Akane's confessions. Now was probably going to be the most emotional part of the evening for Ranma. Akane had already told the whole family that Ranma was only joking and that he was still cursed and Ranma had since turned back into a man. It was much later now and everyone in the Tendo house was asleep. 

Ranma knocked on Akane's door. There was no answer, which is what he expected, so he just let himself in. He didn't want her to get mad at him, but he also didn't want to be disturbed while doing this. He walked over to the side of the bed. Akane was facing him. Ranma shook her.

"Hey, Akane." She opened her eyes.

"Ranma? What are you doing here?" She was blushing, as was Ranma.

"There's something I wanted to give you. Su-Lin gave it to me before I left." Ranma began to tell Akane Su-Lin's story.

"When I had decided to leave she took me to the chamber where she had all the jars of her potion but there was one jar that was different. She took that one down and pulled this out of it. She told me to give it to you." Ranma handed Akane a small box. She opened it.

"Ranma….this…what…" Akane was staring and a gorgeous ring. The center stone was a ruby and the three stones on either side of it were the most beautiful diamonds she had ever seen in her life. 

"It's Su-Lin's engagement ring. She told me that she didn't need it anymore and she thought that you might like to have it. Well?" Akane was still admiring the ring.

"Well what?" She was going to make him say it. 

"Well do you want the ring?" She looked at Ranma and smiled.

"Why would I need an engagement ring, it's not like I intend to propose to anyone any time soon, maybe you should keep this Ranma." Akane handed the ring back to Ranma.

"Come on Akane. You know why I gave this to you." Akane shook her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Ranma could only return the smile and then she fell subject to her female charms. 

"Akane, will…will you marry me?" She looked Ranma directly in the eyes and, in her sweetest voice replied:

"I thought you'd never ask." They shared another embrace. As they were pulling out of their hug, the forces of the universe just pushed their lips together. Both were quite embarrassed, but neither was complaining. 

When the kiss had ended, they were both blushing profusely. Then Akane turned towards Ranma. 

"You'd better get out of my room before I beat you up you pervert!" 

"It's not like I'd try anything with a sexless tomboy!" 

"You'd better make sure my fiancée never hears you say that…he might just kill you." The old double standard, Ranma could call Akane any name in the book, but if someone else tried it, they'd meet their death.

"Good night Akane."

"Good night Ranma." 

AN: This epilogue came to me when I realized that I had Su give something to Ranma at the end of the last chapter. I can't believe I almost forgot that. X_X; . Thanks to every one who kept up with this story and I'm sorry for the INSANELY long wait. I hope this was worth everyone's time. I do still intend to write the other endings, since they're so short (about 3 paragraphs each) they should be coming out soon. So I hope I didn't let anyone down, especially after the wait. Comments are welcomed. 


End file.
